Mastermind: A Gary Smith Prodigy
by MooMonsters
Summary: Can Gary pull off plan two? Gary is out and about, prowling for power and revenge, thing is, he's has to work for it. Set in his grad year. Gary/OC. Use of bad language, drug use, 'teen partying' oh lord forbid!...etc etc.
1. Inspiration

**Chapter One: "Inspiration"**

"Well...let's see what we have here..." Gary muttered to himself pouring out the contents of his 'Toxic Waste' candy container. Candy was the last thing he had stowed away in the yellow plastic cylinder. He took a long whiff of the container's contents before putting it on the table to cut and load. "Purple Haze? Not bad."

He reached under his bed to reveal a large, teddy shaped bong. The teddy was the result of desperate hand craft. It wasn't all too bad...a large bowl on top, a hose from the lid...smooth hits every time. He'd never admit why he kept the teddy bong; he never really gave up on his liking of teddy bears. He grabbed his roommates' scissors that were lying conveniently beside his bong, cut up the buds and loaded the bowl as packed as it would allow, with such smooth motion it could've been one movement. He took his lighter out lit it for a second and then put it down realizing he was missing something; music. He stood up and walked across the room and flicked on the stereo his mom sent to him for his birthday, and walked back to the 'saved from the curb' sofa in the middle of the room. [Slow ride...Take it easy...] Gary sat, lit and inhaled himself to a 'Gary Calm'...which allowed him to think even more rapidly than normal. Gary sat there for a couple of minutes; listening to every note and structure Foghat had to offer, while thinking of something that would hold his attention for more than a day. When finishing the last of the bowl, it hit him hard.

Gary had always wondered about what the drug world held on the other side...the dealers' side of the trade.

* * *

Petey had been wandering around all day. Mostly because it gave him time to think. It was yet another brand new year at Bullworth; there were more students, but not one took an interest in him. He thought about the rumours of Gary getting back into Bullworth. Sure it had been two years, but Petey wasn't convinced for one second that Gary had changed in the least. But leave it to Gary to act sane to get his way. He hadn't seen his new roommate yet, so Petey decided it was safe to head back to the dorm; Petey was getting rather chilled outside and the sun was almost gone, anyways, it wasn't like he had anyone to walk with to make outside worthwhile. He slowly made his way back to the run down Boys' Dorm.

When Petey arrived to the door to his room, he immediately picked up the scent of weed. Weed coming from his room. Sighing, thinking it was some jerks that thought it was funny to do drugs in other peoples place, he walked in anyways. The sight that welcomed him made him feel two things. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry; there was Gary, the end of his bong hose absently placed in his mouth with the look Petey was all too familiar with. Gary was plotting something; he had only been here for a day, Petey assumed, and already he was thinking of something 'to do'. Gary must have been pretty out of it; he was sitting there with the blankest thinking look Petey had ever seen. It took a full two minutes for Gary to register Petey standing there; but the greeting he got could've fooled him.

"Petey! Just the person I needed. You know how things work around here, I assume, y'know being Head Boy has its uses right?" Gary practically beamed. Petey wasn't sure if that was good.

"What do you want, Gary?" Sighed Petey; seeing Gary be temporarily nice to him was never exactly cheery for him.

"I wanna know who sells the drugs around here." Gary said with a blunt cheeriness that oozed with plastic.

"What!? Gary, I don't know these things. I'm supposed to be setting a good example as Head Boy." Petey said, his voice more sure of himself.

"Petey...Were you born useless?" Gary stared at the smaller boy with a sneer ready to be made. "Or were you just born as a girl that didn't develop properly?"

"Gary... I really don't need this. School just started, so can you wait a day or two before you start tormenting me?" Petey said with such a crisp cool, it reminded Gary of Jimmy two years before. Although he didn't mind that Petey didn't deny that Gary still bothered him. He was still usable.

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will."Gary stood up and walked out of the room. Petey just stood there amazed; Gary didn't punch him once...Maybe he was just too baked to remember to. Petey sighed at his depressing thoughts.

* * *

Gary took out his last joint he had brought to this little piece of hell. He lit up, aware there was no one around, omit the mindless prefects. He walked briskly, a little off balance, and walked to the school gates. He leaned against the brick wall, watched the smoke wander into the darkness and thought; his mind was racing at the speed of light, so he decided who to go to in a matter of seconds.

'_Who would sell drugs in this dump? Preps? They wouldn't have any suspicion on them, but then again, they could always pay their way out of trouble if they were under suspicion. On the other hand, why would the Preps go out of their way to provide for everyone that hated them? Money is the last thing those faggots need. What about the Bullies? Probable, but I can't see the idiots selling, they have a hard time leaving their goods unused, and they'd use it all before they left the dealer. Greasers, now they have a need for money; but they'd need the money to start. Nothing but consumers. Who does that leave. Townies. Let's give good ol' Edgar a visit._


	2. New Faces, Old Pasts

**A/N: Ahhaahh..yeah, that update took longer than expected. Writer's block. I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but it would take _CHAPTERS _among useless _CHAPTERS. _Well, yeah. Before I start rambling. Here's the next one. R/R. I may update faster with more reviews. If not...well...maybe I'll update. =D**

**Chapter Two: New Faces, Old Pasts**

Roxanne Sterling could do nothing more than scowl at the prefect that had busted her for throwing an egg at the little kid named Sheldon. She hadn't been here for longer than two days; and she couldn't stand half the students here, especially when they insisted on calling her their friend and turning away at the last second. Goliath; is what she decided to call him, apparently went by the name of Russell, had taken the pleasure of emptying her pockets of her money. All of it, and where was that Christy chick that said they would be best friends? Gossiping about the latest event of Russell bullying one of the many new kids, forgetting the 'new kid' was supposed to be her friend. So how could she help the temptation of an annoying little kid just begging to be bullied around a bit; kissing ass was not a way to make a life in Bullworth Academy. That much was clear. She just needed a little 'punching bag' for when she got mad at the world in general.

She easily out ran the prefect that was falling behind at a rapid pace. She reached the center of the Dorms and entrance gate when she caught a whiff of something good. Something she swore she wouldn't use anymore; she could handle her stress and anger in a more 'healthy' manner. But the smell was enticing. She followed the scent, subtly, to the school gates and looked around. She saw a kid that made her jump; partly because she wasn't expecting anyone to be around, partly because he blew away all the boys she had seen in this place.

The boy simply looked at her with an arched eyebrow, inhaled the last of his joint and threw it to the ground. He stood there, with a look of subtle questioning, before deciding she wasn't going to say anything. As much as she wanted to say something, _anything_, he turned and walked off without a word.

She stood there, confused at what happened, realized nothing had happened, and wondered back to her dorm. She wasn't too fond of her roommate; however, she wanted to know more about that boy, for some reason.

* * *

Petey sat on his bed; saddened at the thought of God. Why did he hate him so? Petey was always top of the class, he was Head Boy, he didn't ever trash talk anyone; so why did he have no friends, no luck, no life? He wanted to be a part of society, as crazy and retarded as it looked from the sidelines, it was life. He wanted in.

He frowned at the lingering smell of weed as he flopped back on his bed. He started to think about what Gary said. Why didn't he know what was going on after school hours? He had said so himself...he was Head Boy, so he assumed the position meant he should know what was going on within the student body. Petey decided; he was going to change himself. He didn't care anymore; he wanted friends, a reason to leave his dorm other than renewing a library book. He glanced at his watch, eleven o'clock, Petey was surprised he didn't do his homework, but decided he would have to work around homework to change his last year in Bullworth. He turned over and fell asleep before Gary returned; he really needed to not be afraid of Gary. That was his last thought before he drifted to sleep.

Gary stumbled around in Blue Skies; one of his few friends of the Townies had no idea where Edgar was for the time being, so they had gotten him wasted instead. Gary, being mad that he wasn't going to set his plan in motion just yet, decided a few shots of Jack Daniels couldn't hurt. And few more after that. Maybe more afterwards. Bad decision. There he was, wondering where the hell he was, yelling at the occasional hobo. Next thing he knew, he was at the door of his dorm, minus his shoes. He walked in; he saw the little Femme-boy fast asleep. He flicked on some music, thought for awhile, and sat at his desk. He hardly used his desk for homework; it was more of a planning board. He turned; making sure Pete had remained sleeping, before scrawling on a sheet of paper, singing along with the song he turned on.

While dreaming of nothing in particular a littler earlier, Petey had heard a loud yell and a prefect yelling louder, followed by a maniacal laugh. He slowly woke up, glanced at his watch which read three thirty a.m. He stayed where he was, a little curious about what Gary had been up to for the past few hours. He heard low mutterings about 'shoes' before the door opened. Pete remained still; he knew Gary would be making sure he was still asleep. After waiting for seven or eight minutes, he peeked through one eye at Gary. He was sitting there, scribbling on a piece of paper, singing over the song he had quietly playing.

"Mama, we all go to hell; I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, Mama we all go to hell..." Gary's singing wasn't all there; rather his voice wasn't all there. Pete noticed another smell rising, alcohol. Hard alcohol at that; Gary was wasted. Gary _had _changed during those two years of his absence, and it certainly wasn't for the better. Petey drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"So, you're telling me to stay away from him. Period." Roxanne said, not very amused with the reaction her roommate gave her. She suddenly realized why she never conversed with this girl outside of their dorm.

"I say this, all for the good of your _soul_. Gary Smith is _not _the path you want to choose if you want a _normal, safe _life." Said the four-eyed roommate. "He may have been living here for four years, it doesn't mean he wasn't at school for all of them." Beatrice finished.

Roxanne, being left more curious than she was to begin with, raised a questioning eyebrow at the geek that finally had something interesting to say. But she didn't seem to get an answer without asking.

"What do you mean: '_He wasn't at school for all of them._'?" Roxanne asked, her voice growing audibly irritated with Beatrice.

"Well, I guess just telling you won't send you off running. I might as well tell you the story of Gary Smith's few years here." Beatrice sighed.

"Can you stop speaking like that? And you wonder why no one wants to be your friend here." Roxanne snorted.

"Well I can see you interested, for the life of me I'll never know why, but I could just not tell you." Beatrice frowned at her; Roxanne shut off her judgement for the time being. She really did want to learn about him, just not from Beatrice, but she would have to make due.

"When Gary Smith first moved to Bullworth, I was thirteen years old. Well, at the time Bullworth only had sixty or so students enrolled, so naturally, he was the talk of the school. At first, the Girls' Dorm wouldn't, rather _couldn't_, just not talk about him. I mean, you could see why, perfect facial features topped with a masculine scar on the eye, perfect body structure, perfect..." Beatrice might as well have been drooling, but snapped out of it when she realized Roxanne was actually still listening. "Um, please refrain from telling anyone I said that. Well, basically, he was the heart-throb of the moment. But he didn't show the slightest interest in any of the girls, let alone students. Rather, he _did_ have an interest in the students, but mostly because I guess it provided much entertainment; throwing stink bombs in the foyer and cafeteria, starting food fights at lunch, picking on the younger children and starting fights with the older ones. He didn't have any friends, so he got beaten on quite a bit. By the end of the year, he had proven to be more of a threat to humans than a student. When we were fourteen, he had thought it would be a funny idea to put what he thought was the class pet in the microwave. That hamster was my poor Squeaks; I kept him there because Ms. Philips said it would be fine as long as I took care of him there. I went to class, and I was in charge of turning on Ms. Philips coffee, she always left in the microwave to be reheated. I turned on the microwave without thinking to look inside, because it had become so regular for me. Well, when I opened up the microwave, there was a lot of smoke and it smelled odd in there. When the smoke cleared, there was a dehydrated hamster lying on the bottom of it. I screamed, for obvious reasons, and Gary fell out of his desk laughing. He sat up and pointed on the left side of the microwave, and there was Ms. Philips unheated coffee, he said: '_Looking for something?'_ Ohhh, he just made me so mad. He was sent to the office immediately, and Christy said that they put him on medication to 'even him out'. Well, it obviously didn't. The next year, a new boy moved to town named Jimmy Hopkins. I guess Gary saw an opportunity for fun, because he became a puppeteer; Bullworth Academy being the marionette. He made Jimmy his personal puppet, and caused an all out pandemonium that had the police involved, nearly killed Jimmy and himself and gotten himself expelled in the process. He was shipped to Happy Volts Asylum, and now two years since he tried to take over the school, he's back." Beatrice finished, half surprised Roxanne was still listening with an awe-struck look on her face.

"That's...awesome really." Roxanne said.

"You can't be serious." Beatrice said. "Please, just be careful."

* * *

The next morning, Gary woke with a start at his beeping alarm clock. He sat up and laid right back down, wincing at the screaming headache, slamming his alarm clock to the side causing the cord to rip out of the wall. He had a hangover, and a confused mind; he didn't remember how he got back to the dorm, or where he was between then, or writing anything- yet there was a sealed envelope under his pillow. He looked around the room, Petey had cleared out well before Gary would wake up, and noticed the lingering scent of stale alcohol. He pulled himself up, and started to get ready for school, even though he was late. As he slowly stood up, he looked around for his shoes.

"Aww man. And those were my favourite shoes too." Gary said, rolling his eyes and took out another pair from under his bed.

After putting his shoes on, he hid the envelope under his mattress, having a pretty good idea what was written on it. Gary gave his head a brisk little shake; as if that would ease the pain of a hangover. He straightened himself up, and left for school.

* * *

While walking outside, Petey yelled at three people. Normally, he wouldn't do this unless he was bullied to his limit, and it usually included his head going down the toilet. But today was different. Trent came over and kicked the back of his leg, and Pete turned around and yelled at him.

"Don't fucking kick me!" Pete yelled. Trent was surprised, he had kicked Femme-Boy a many times before and he just took it, but Pete yelling at him must have caught him off guard. Surprised yet mad nonetheless. He pushed Pete and taunted him.

"What you gonna do about it? Get your faggot boyfriend after me?" Trent sneered.

"Last I heard, you two were making out in the parking lot." Pete shot back with a shot of smugness smeared on his face, surprised at the sound of his voice.

"I guess you're not addicted to breathing." Trent punched Petey square in the face. How did earning respect come from getting your ass kicked? Petey wondered. He tried to throw a punch, but having never thrown a proper one in his life, he failed. Re-acting to the attempt of fighting back, Davis and Wade ran over to back Trent up; not like he needed it.

Okay, so maybe his yelling wasn't very intimidating; he was getting his ass kicked left and right. Suddenly there was a yell, and there was Jimmy beating off the Bullies. After the bullies cleared off, Jimmy pulled him to his feet.

"You alright, Pete?" Jimmy asked. As if on cue, Gary was walking towards them, laughing at the sight he just witnessed.

"C'mon Femme-Boy, it's been what, two years? And you're still depending on Jimmy to come to your rescue?" Gary sneered with a huge grin plastered on his face; the look on Petey's face was pretty entertaining. Somehow Petey always managed to look three things at once; surprised, humiliated and scornful. So much for changing himself.

"Gary, just how the fuck did you manage to get back here?" Jimmy asked, his voice dripping with a little more than disdain.

"Relax, James. I'm simply here to complete the remaining years I have left in this dump." Gary replied.

"Well, you better watch out. If I see _anything _wrong, and you're behind it, you're dead. You and I _both _know you shouldn't be out of that loony bin." Jimmy attempted ferocity. He changed about as much as Gary had since he was gone.

"Whatever." Gary simply nodded, and wandered off to school. This plan was going to take time. Time was the last thing Gary ever had patience for. But he would have to suffice with it taking about a school year. He had to get everyone to trust him before he started.

**Lol. I wasn't sure how I should end the chapter. Being my first fanfiction that will have more than three chapters. And probably completed. Review please. Pretty Please? 8D**


	3. Trust Me

**A/N: I didn't know how to start off chapter three. Maybe it's because I'm actually going to post it. X] I think this story is taking off to nowhere in particular. But it'll get there. I promise. P.s: School started, being senior student sucks, 'cause they load you down with homework the first day and go like: "You! You do work, cause we hate you." That's why it took SOO long to write and post. =]**

**Chapter Three: **_**"Trust me"**_

Gary sat in class, looking absently at the dead rat he was expected to cut open. He wasn't grossed out or anything; he just had his mind in other places far from class. He was trying to figure out the best way to earn a school's trust when they _all_ think you're crazy. Okay, maybe he _was_ crazy; but he could act around it when he needed to. He was twirling the scalpel in his hands; before he realized he had it, Algie was whimpering.

"H-hey, Gary? Can I p-please use that for a second?" Algie asked; his voice quivered with fear. Gary didn't like the Nerds too much, but he saw an advantage. He decided playing nice could probably win some respect.

"Oh, here, I'm probably not going to use it anyways." Gary said with a half, fake smile. It must have looked creepy; Algie just took it, and looked confounded and scared. He was probably confused that Gary hadn't taken any advantage of the situation to make his hell a little worse, and just scared because he was Algie. But Algie decided to try making small talk anyways; he was always looking on the brighter side of things, Gary being half nice to him meant he had a chance of making friends, right?

"S-so, how was Happy Volts...not that I'm expecting you had any fun in there!" Algie squeaked which caused Gary to half snort; it was always funny seeing a fat kid scared of a person half his weight. Instinctively, Algie half-flinched when Gary laughed; it almost always meant he was going to say something to scare him. He always did.

"It wasn't too bad actually. I like having electricity pass through my veins. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." He said blank amusement. This was too easy.

"Th-that bad huh?" Algie's voice was all crackly, but he looked a little more than relieved that Gary wasn't bullying him, which made Gary a little uncomfortable; Algie always wore this look when he 'relieved' himself. But that wasn't the case.

"Yeah" Gary replied, "So what is that part anyways?" It was Gary's turn to make small talk.

"The testes, heh, I guess he doesn't have much use for these anymore huh?" Algie's joke was about as funny as throwing a bag of shit around, which would've been the expression used if Gary didn't find that amusing.

"Guess not. You don't either do you?" Gary smirked. He couldn't help poking some fun at the fat dork.

"Ah hah...very funny, Gary." Algie stared at his feet, and then started poking at the dead rat with the scalpel.

* * *

Petey was pretty happy with himself. He was wandering around with Jimmy, Parker, and Ethan; _during _class time. Petey had never skipped in his life; he now understood why people skipped, it was pretty awesome to _not _listen to teachers monotonous instructions. It was great he was being included in a conversation; most likely because he was Jimmy's friend and no one was in the mood to get on his bad side.

"No way man, I'd never do that..." Parker snorted with laughter. Streaking, even if he was piss drunk was not a particular fancy of his. "Why'd you tell me you did that, Jim? It's just wrong on so many levels." He finished, mock-eyeing the stubby, squinty-eyed boy that look less than amused with the taller rich boy with jet black hair and huge grin.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. He had an idea; he turned back to Parker and started.

"Aww maann... I really wish I had _something_ to brighten up the day." Jimmy started off their daily ritual scene, looking at Ethan.

"Yeeahh... Me too. Having _something"_ Parker cocked an eyebrow twice at the now amused Ethan, "Would surely brighten my day."

"No worries, men. I have just the solution." Ethan said, with a wide smile. He took out a couple of bags of green. Petey just stood there, confused at what was happening. Petey was never one for drugs, and he never really took Parker for one to use them.

The two other boys cheered and imitated square-dancing in circles with each other. Ethan took a seat and a small, plastic container. He emptied the contents of one bag into the container, covered it and pushed down a couple of times. He took out a couple of rollies and started rolling. Before long, Petey realized that Ethan had rolled _four_ joints before he could say anything.

Ethan passed out the joints, Petey just staring blankly at the one he held in his hand. The other three boys lit up and smirked at each other. It reminded Petey of three little boys playing with matches for the first time. Parker sat there, holding his breath as long as he could. Jimmy was standing, pretending he wasn't going to cough. Ethan was standing there, proud of his job, smiling with a joint hanging out of his mouth. He noticed Petey just standing there, looking incredulously at the joint, like he never saw one before, mostly because he _had_ never seen one before, at least not in person.

"Yo, Petey, you gonna smoke that or not?" Ethan asked; a little irritated that Petey was making a big deal about a joint.

"No, I'm not going to smoke this." Petey attempted finality. He was always easy to run over; if you threatened him, it was as easy as one, two, three.

"Petey, c'mon man, I just took forever and a day to include you. I mean, you're _never_ included, am I right?" Ethan replied to Petey's weak comment, he knew it was as easy as just _telling _him to smoke it. "C'mon man. Just smoke it."

"No, I really don't want to smoke this. I should" Petey tried.

"Just smoke it! Don't make me mad, son." Ethan said, he was growing annoyed with the littler one and just wanted to get rid of the bad vibes he created.

Petey sighed, and took one, weak little girly drag. He coughed more than he had _ever _in his life. It was a sad sight, really. Petey stood there, red faced and eyed, glaring at the laughing boys in front of him. Ethan seemed to be the drug kingpin of the school, Petey made a mental reminder, if Gary ever directed the conversation in that direction again.

"Aww, Petey my man, you just _have _to take a better hit than _that!_" Jimmy sighed, all red faced and eyed.

"Jimmy, I really don't like this. It's...its" Petey stuttered for words.

"It's what Petey; _dangerous? It's crazy? _What is it Petey?" Jimmy said; it was pretty clear that he was already baked, even though he didn't want it to show.

"Shut up Jimmy, you sound exactly like Gary talking like that," Petey frowned at his _best_ friend. "-which isn't saying much since you're _both_ jerks." But because he didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, he took another sad hit, and then another one. He held his breath as long as his tiny lungs would hold out, and coughed until he was dizzy. He started to feel weird by the fourth hit; he didn't cough as much, he could feel a warm, calming sense fall over him, and before he knew it, he didn't care what anyone had to say about him for those few hours- he was flying high as a kite and he hadn't finished his first joint.

What started out as a couple of joints and only skipping first block, turned into a few more joints –times twenty- and not going to school at all. They were wandering by the Asylum area when they realized they were out of weed. Petey and Parker fake cried, Jimmy rolled his even more squinty eyes, and Ethan had a relaxed smile on his face.

"Hah, did you really think I'd let you boys down? You stay right here, I'll get even more than that last batch." Ethan grinned at the other boys. His grin soon faded.

"Dude, why can't we just go with?" Parker asked; he was confused as it was, and the last thing he needed-being rich and all-was to be ditched on the bad side of town.

"Because dudes, I just can't, a'ight?" Ethan stated.

"Well, how about I'll kick your ass if you don't? Or we'll get lil' Petey here to squawk on your little op and then kick your ass anyways?" Jimmy said, challenging Ethan to get on his bad side. Petey stood there, confused why _he_ would tell on Ethan, and Ethan stood there, irritated that Jimmy had to be such a little bitch about exclusion, and irritated that he was going to cave in. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Fuck anyways; you just don't give up do you?" Ethan sighed, "Just don't go crying to anyone if you get your asses whooped."

* * *

After school, Roxanne was busying herself with a stink bomb; she had been modifying the ingredients a touch, and was planning on throwing it at the cheerleading squad. Just as she made the finishing touches, Beatrice wandered in, sighing about her daily melancholy. Either she didn't make the cheerleading team or Jimmy ignored her, and everything else Bullworth had to offer. But being in a happy mood, Roxanne decided to talk to the dork; mostly because she hadn't bothered talking to anyone all day, and figured having some company to put those pom-pom bitches in their place would brighten Beatrice up. If there was anything Roxanne hated more than Bullworth, was a depressed nerd that would rant her daily grievances because she had no one to talk to otherwise.

"Hi." Roxanne started; she was never sure how to start a conversation, mostly because when she tried, the other person _always_ had something foul to say back. Beatrice froze like a deer caught in headlights; she had done this the first time Roxanne talked to her, which was pretty bothersome for Roxanne.

"Oh...uh, Hello." Beatrice sputtered out, and being curious about what the other girl was crouched over _her_ chemistry set she asked, "What are you doing with _my _chemistry set?"

"Borrowing it for a bit. So tell me, why so sad?" Roxanne said, ignoring the annoyance in Beatrice's voice. She heard Beatrice sigh, and the mattress behind her squeak slightly.

"Well, do you remember that boy I told you about, Jimmy" ["Hopkins...yea I know."] Beatrice frowned at being interrupted, "Well, I have this, um, well..." Beatrice started going red by this point, so red, Roxanne could almost _feel _the embarrassment emanating from the dork.

"Let me guess, you have this major, major crush on him, he doesn't notice you, and he doesn't show up to class if you're in that same class; meaning you have little to no chance of _ever _being with him?" Roxanne turned to Beatrice, who looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Roxanne giggled a bit; maybe being around Beatrice wasn't so bad; it provided Roxanne much amusement. "Trust me Bea, when you've been everywhere before you were three, you'd have heard all the sob stories by now, too." Roxanne finished blankly. She noted the falling expression entering Beatrice's face, so she decided to tell her something else. "Come on, Bea. We're going somewhere."

__ __ __

Walking with someone around campus that wasn't fat, ugly, smelly _or_ any other person that was socially degrading was a definite change for Beatrice. She couldn't help but smile vaguely, half because she wasn't on her way to the library, half because she couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do. It felt human to not know for once.

"So, where are we going?" Beatrice decided to break her tranquil moment.

"You'll see." Roxanne stated, she had no intention of telling Beatrice, and Beatrice could _hear _that. "It'll be fun, I'll tell you that much."

They walked towards the football field when Beatrice sensed something wasn't quite right. She had watched from afar what students did, when they had no reason to go to the Gym, most of them liked to start trouble with the Jocks; it must have proved to be _fun. _Beatrice had no such intentions.

"Hey, whatever you have planned, I'm not going to do it." Beatrice poked at Roxanne.

"Bea, trust me. It'll do you some good. You don't like those Cheerleaders, do you?" Roxanne inquired.

"N-no, but that's not the point. Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I should go starting trouble with them." Beatrice frowned.

"It'll be fun. I Promise." Smirked Roxanne; she could see that Beatrice would give in sooner or later. She could feel Beatrice giving in.

"Well, what do you have planned?" Beatrice shakily started, "Because if it has _anything _to do with your fire crackers I know you have, I"

"Relax. It's not the fire crackers; it's my little project I've been working on." Roxanne smiled. "Here we are, and if I'm correct, the Pom-Pom Bitches should be arriving any minute." Roxanne smiled at the tree they stopped under. "After you." She gestured to the trunk of the tree, with a grin almost wider than her face.

When they had gotten themselves seated as comfortably as you can be on a tree branch, as if on cue, the Cheerleaders came onto the field to practice their off-time routines and cheers.

"Here, these little babies are ready to go!" Roxanne gave Beatrice a beaker that was filled with a pink-lavender concoction being the contents, smoke was subtly floating around below the opening of the beaker. "Now, you see that patch of grass about...let's say four feet? Try aim there."

"I'm not that dumb." Beatrice frowned.

"I'm sorry; I just assumed this was the first time you've _ever _done this." Roxanne couldn't help but be impatient with the dork; this whole act was going stale.

Beatrice made a sour face, but surprised Roxanne by throwing the beaker farther than expected; it had hit Mandy Wiles square on the head. Beatrice turned and smirked at Roxanne.

"Don't look at me!" Roxanne smiled with glee, pointing at the pink cheerleader who was now screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Mandy was literally running in circles with pink running down the sides of her face, and the smell emanating from her could be picked up from the bleachers. Pink smoke started to rise from the screaming cheerleader. The other cheerleaders were running around bumping into each other trying to find the way off the field, screaming.

"There's still three more." Roxanne smiled at Beatrice. Beatrice smiled back and nodded in silent agreement. She took one more modified stink bomb and whipped it at Pinky Gauthier. Roxanne whipped the remaining two at the other girls and hopped out of the tree. Beatrice followed obediently. Once Beatrice landed, they bolted towards the Girls Dorm. While running, Beatrice got a taste of daily Bullworth adrenaline; running through the advancing Prefects was short and sweet, her heart was pounding, she couldn't think straight with the world rushing by. She felt free for the first time in her life; she understood why students liked to cause trouble with other students. It was fun. She hadn't realised it was as easy as chucking some smelly substance at the girls that made her school life a daily hell.

"Wasn't that fun?" Roxanne flopped on her bed, smiling at the ceiling. Beatrice smiled in agreement.

* * *

Gary was wandering around in the library, pretending to be interested in the books, eyeing the variety of dorks playing Grottos & Gremlins. The nerds weren't much of a start, and Gary had no idea how he was going to use them, but having a couple of scapegoats would have to suffice for the time being. It infuriated Gary to not know how to go about a plan once he had one; he needed people to trust him first, and that was _much _easier said than done. He stayed in the shadow of the nearest bookshelf and zeroed in on the conversation the Nerds were having over their game.

"You guys!" Algie perked up from his last turn. "Gary Smith actually talked to me in class today! I think he wants to be my friend or something."

Mumbling and quivering whimpers spread throughout the table, a scene that made Gary shiver with glee; he loved to see the reactions from different students when his name was mentioned, it made his day.

"Algie!? When will you learn that guys like _Gary Smith_ will never be friends with people of our intellectual magnitude? Can you not remember that horrid year Gary was located to Happy Volts _Asylum_? Honestly Algie." Earnest attempted finality, but none of the nerds were any good at that. Gary smiled, knowing it was his time to show up; he knew perfectly well that the Nerds would react a little more that _sourly_- they would downright detest him, but they were just as easy to pummel over.

"Hey Algie, Fancy seeing you here!" Gary said with a voice that dripped of false friendliness that Gary was _almost_ nervous that the Nerds would pick up his act. He was half surprised that for people of such '_intellectual magnitude_' they just stared at him like they would shit themselves senseless at any given moment. He couldn't help but smile at the reaction he got, but quickly hid the smirk when Algie squeaked a little.

"Oh, hey, Gary. W-what's up?" Algie perked a little, realizing Gary wasn't there to bully him.

"Oh nothing, just checking out the books in this place. You know, I didn't know books could seem to be kind of interesting." He checked out the looks of each Nerds face; they looked at him as though they were surprised he implied he couldn't read. Joking with these dorks balanced between interesting and apprehensive, fun all the same.

"I was _joking, _duh?" Gary smiled at the still stunned Nerds. "Calm down. I know I have. You guys don't need to worry about little old me; believe it or not, I've grown up a little. I don't have any impulse to turn you all against each other, or try to own the school." Gary looked blankly at the unchanged expressions.

"I- I guess we could give you a chance..." Earnest stuttered out. This was always too easy for Gary; the Nerds were pushovers and more gullible than they liked to admit.

"You can. Trust me." Gary said with a smile; he didn't have to fake this one, he was happy with the results.

**A/N: I'm not too pleased with the result of this chapter, but i didn't want to make it too long and useless. BUT. I am working and slaving over a new chapter. If you liked it: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! Please and Thank You? =D. Well before I start rambling again, I'll continue my story.**


	4. Unnamed

**A/N: So..yeah. this took FOREVER to write. I'm still not too happy with it. but it works i guess.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unnamed**

"Well, exactly how far do we have to go?" Parker whined. He was burning out and in no mood to walk around; he wanted his weed at that moment.

"Yeah," Petey mumbled in agreement. "We've been walking for an hour..."

"Well, if you walked a little faster than a meter per hour...we _might_ get somewhere." Ethan groaned in annoyance. "Had I known all you guys would do was bitch and complain _every _two seconds, I would've thought twice before I brought you faggots."

"That's not very nice Ethan..." Petey started.

"And neither is your faggot, pink shirt!" Ethan was getting tired of them, and sincerely wished he could just tell them to fuck off. But they were paying customers, besides; he'd be beaten senseless if he lost any more customers. He had a short temper when fried out of his mind.

"Hey...I'm colour-blind. How the hell should I know the difference between pink and white?" Petey admitted.

"Really? Huh, well I'll be." Jimmy thought out loud with a dopey grin plastered on his face.

There were intervals of whining and silence until the group stopped in front of an old looking building, hidden behind the Church graveyard.

"Are we there _yet?_" Parker grumbled.

"Yes, now we're here. So stop fucking whining already." Ethan looked around before speaking again. "You guys wait out here, it's enough I brought you here, so _stay here._" The three boys murmured in agreement, and took a seat in the graveyard. Ethan turned away, and disappeared into the dark.

"Holy shit you guys...when'd it get dark out?" Parker grasped on to consciousness; he was bored and getting cold and sore from sitting. "Ahh,Idongivafuck...Hey, who do you think Ethan gets that weed from man?"

"Don't know, but it's fucking great." Petey commented. The other two murmured in agreement.

* * *

Ethan grunted as he hit the floor. The guy standing on top of him wore a dark hoodie with the hood covering his eyes.

"C'mon man! I told them not to follow me! I told them! It's the tru- AHOW!!" Ethan screamed; sure he'd been beaten up before, but never with a brass knuckle.

"Don't talk to me about the truth when _we_ can see that they're right outside!" The hooded guy said angrily. He punched Ethan one last time before pulling him to his feet. "Don't fuck up again. Got that? No, if you _did_, you wouldn't have brought anyone. That's your last straw, get outta here."

"Ethan, you better watch it, or else." Someone in the corner said. He chucked a backpack at Ethan, which was caught with a grunt.

"Oh can it, Pup. Do you always have to be so fucking corny?!"

"I just wanted to feel important, too." Pup grumbled.

Ethan didn't feel like speaking anymore, so he left. He wiped his face of the blood he knew was there. It didn't help much. He walked out of the building, and back to the graveyard. The guys were still sitting there; Parker was nodding in and out of sleep, Jimmy was pushing Petey around and trying to show him how to punch. They all looked up when they noticed Ethan.

"Dude! You look like shit! What happened in there!?" Parker exclaimed, jerking himself up.

"Shit Ethan! Who did it? Petey'll get him." Jimmy laughed. Petey tried to punch Jimmy's arm, which only made Jimmy laugh harder. "See? That almost hurt, he could dominate."

"Shut up, Jim. I told you fuckers not to follow with me. Here's your fucking weed." Ethan chucked a pound of weed at them. Parker took out what looked like a chequebook.

"The best thing about this is that I'm eighteen in a week. So this'll be my first cheque." Parker grinned.

* * *

"No, damn it Earnest, for the last time: I _do not _want to play fucking Grottos & Gremlins_..._ No. I don't care how great it is. Look, I'm not into board games, okay? Okay...well...later." Gary exhaled heavily. He was starting to regret trying the Nerds out first. He didn't think he could handle it. He took a joint out and lit up, weary of the prefects that would clobber him if they ever caught on he wasn't smoking a cigarette.

He had no idea where to start: Petey ignored him, the Nerds only wanted to play G&G, Jimmy had everyone against him. Even Constantinos ignored him. He went to the bleachers to sort out his plan and decide where to start. He saw two interesting things while lost in thought.

Petey, Jimmy and Parker were on the other side of the field, laughing at the Mascot; all three had joints in their mouths. Gary's jaw dropped momentarily at the sight of Petey. '_Oh now I get it. Femme-Boy's just too embarrassed because he's supposed to be a "good role-model". Little faggot. I wonder where he's been getting his.' _Gary pondered on that thought; he had acquired his one joint from Duncan. But he needed to know who sold at the _school_. Getting a sudden surge of energy, Gary stood up and made his way down the bleachers and across the field.

"Hey there Petey. Aren't you supposed to be busy renewing a library book, or being a role-model or something?" Gary asked, motioning around at the school grounds.

"Shouldn't you be busy plotting on how to get revenge undetected?" Petey asked smoothly. This sudden drive of confidence emanating from Petey was really starting to piss Gary off, but he didn't let it show.

"You have no faith, do you? Is it really that hard to believe that people can change, Pete? I mean, sure I bullied you mercilessly and made your life an adolescence hell, but I paid attention to you when you had no friends, right? I know I treated you _all_ like shit, and I'm sorry for it." Gary put on a face of sincerity and continued, "Look, I know it was my entire fault to start with, but why should I be the one that had to pay for two, long years in that place. You all moved on, didn't you?"

"Gary...I'm too baked for this. Can we talk later?" Petey laughed; he couldn't believe he was hearing this from the acclaimed sociopath.

"Fine. I was just saying." Gary put his hands up in defeat, turned and walked away, letting a small grin across his face. _Three, two, one._

"Do you think he really changed?" Parker asked. He never saw much wrong with that Smith kid in the first place, but it couldn't hurt to ask the two that knew him best.

"No, of course he didn't. You know I think he _knows_ we're talking about this right now." Jimmy started.

"Jim, you're too paranoid sometimes, you know that?" Petey said. He wanted to agree with Parker, just not verbally, because it _annoyed_ the hell out of him when Jimmy got mad at him for not agreeing with his narrow mind.

"I'm confused." Parker stated.

* * *

Roxanne was lying in her bed, pondering what else she could do in this god-forsaken town. No arcade, no clubs, one lame broken down carnival, and gay clothing shops. Maybe she was a little dramatic with the 'god-forsaken' part, but there was really, really nothing to do. She felt a slight rumble in her stomach, realizing that it was almost six, and she hadn't eaten all day; Edna's cooking was detestable, so Roxanne refused to eat during the day. She got up, grabbed her coat and headed down to the burger joint. She didn't exactly enjoy the greasy burgers and soggy fries, but she considered them edible enough.

While walking, she saw Beatrice flinching and begging to get her books back from the big oaf named Russell. _What is it with that guy; can he work out the term girls and boys? _Walking over and taking a deep breath, she poked Russell, but he didn't respond and continued flaunting the textbooks Beatrice couldn't reach. So she kicked his leg.

"Hey you big oaf give her books back!" Roxanne yelled; she didn't quite know why she wanted to defend Beatrice.

"RUSSELL DON'T LIKE TO BE TOUCHED!" Russell turned to Roxanne, dropping the books and making a closed fist and swinging at Roxanne. She ducked just in time, and made an attempted to sack the giant. He flinched, stood there for two seconds and charged at Roxanne, giving her the signal to run for it.

"GET BACK HERE SO RUSSELL CAN BEAT YOU!" Roxanne swore she could feel the earth shake behind her. She ran by the boys' dorm and was headed to the wall with the fence that was missing and just about to jump over it when she saw him. That boy that was smoking that joint, the one she couldn't get off her mind. The next thing she saw was bricks, then black.

Gary was mid-joint when he saw another interesting thing; a girl running from Russell. He half laughed, wondering what she did. They locked eyes for a second before she failed at jumping over the wall. She didn't get up, and Russell had lost interest in chasing her after she didn't stand back up. He was contemplating on just walking away, but something made him go up to the unconscious being. He gave a slight nudge with his foot, and when she didn't really budge, he kneeled down and gave her a little shake. She was small, and almost fragile, which made Gary ponder why Russell would chase her. But then soon realized Russell never thought, so the reason must have been dumb.

"Hey...You okay?" Gary was a little surprised as the words slipped out. He never cared for the injured; they were just failures that were there to laugh at. Gary flinched slightly at the thought of _him_ being the loser for the past two years. He was irritated that the girl was still motionless; it was killing his buzz. "Hey!"

"Mmhhmm..." The mumbled reply came with a fluttering of the eyelids. The girl slowly opened her eyes. Both she and Gary were surprised to know that her head was on his lap. Gary stood up suddenly, letting Roxanne's head hit the concrete.

"Ow...Yeah...I'm dizzy and feel like my head's split open...I'm okay." The girl said sarcastically, staring up at the sky.

"...Sorry. Um...here...this might help." Gary was mentally kicking himself while handing Roxanne his joint. She sat up and grabbed the joint, wearily looking at it. "Oh...You smoke, right? I just assumed the way you basically hunted down the scent that last time." He recognized the girl now.

"Um...yeah but I'm trying to quit." She said pathetically. Gary snorted.

"Quit? You don't quit once you've met Mary Jane." Since when did he like to sound so stupid? The girl sighed and took a long drag before handing back an almost-roach. Gary looked at it before shaking his head.

"So...uh...where do you get 'Mary Jane' around here?" Roxanne inquired; she felt tongue-tied and her stomach was doing flips over a guy she didn't know. Roxanne didn't want to say her name unless he asked, because he didn't look like he wanted to know her.

"Can't say. But you can ask me if you ever need any." He gave a small wink and wandered away. _Why did I do that? I must've looked retarded._ Gary shook his head slightly at the thought. He didn't want to admit that he didn't know where to get weed, at least not yet.

* * *

**EndNote: REVIEW PLEASE!! 8D I need ideas to bounce off. because i'm having troubles if i must admit it. =D**


	5. Moron

**A/N: This time, the chapter just came to me. :3 R&R PLEASE! =D**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Moron**

Roxanne stood up, and looked down. She felt like a moron; hungry and embarrassed, Roxanne made her way to town. She eventually found herself at the counter placing her order and sitting down at a table for two. When she was finished she stood up to empty her tray in the trash. She slipped on a spilled drink that had fallen from a boys table. Momentarily, she saw the light and then black.

Gary was hungry, so he made his way to the burger joint for an over-greasy jalapeno burger and soggy fries. He smoked a cigarette; he couldn't find Duncan and had yet to find Petey's source. When he consumed the barely edible food, he bumped his drink with his elbow, which in turn fell and splattered across the floor. Blinking, Gary looked up to hear a short squeal and thud. 'Crap.' Gary thought to himself and stood up. Kneeling over the semi-conscious person, he stared blankly. The girls eyelids fluttered open, she stared blankly at the boy hovering over her.

"Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu?" Gary asked, hauling the girl to her feet in one swift motion.

"Because. I'm as lucky as a two-legged black cat." Roxanne explained; Gary raised an eyebrow at the odd analogy. "So what brings you here?"

Gary looked around at the grubby seats and tables, at the dullness around him and said, "The _fabulous _cuisine...obviously." The girl snorted.

"Well, I'm leaving before I inhale too many calories." Roxanne turned and started walking away. Gary had the slightest instinct of following, and decided to act on it.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you? There's nothing else to do anyways." Gary gave a crooked smirk. Something about that smirk made Roxanne's head spin. She couldn't place the feeling, it wasn't good or bad.

"Sure...seeing as you made sure I didn't crack my head open that much." Roxanne returned the smile. "I was headed to the Carnival, not very fun alone though."

"It's not very fun, period." Gary half laughed. "But yeah, I'll come anyways." Gary couldn't figure out why he felt like going, but this girl was pretty easy to relate to. 'Don't get involved you dumbass.'

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's race! I want to try the Go-Karts!" Roxanne's eyes sparkled; she loved things that went fast, especially when she was in control of them.

"Shouldn't we know each other's names to avoid any awkwardness we both know will happen otherwise, first?" Gary smiled at her. "Let me; my names Gary Smith."

"I know-...I...uh..." Roxanne looked at her feet, 'Roxanne, you _moron_'. Gary arched an eyebrow.

"Well...So much for avoiding the awkwardness." Gary said, but quickly added "But it's understandable, I mean...the whole school must talk about me being here anyways, even the new people know my name."

"It must be easy to pick out the new people, huh?" Roxanne smiled, a little less embarrassed. "You know...I think I'm just going to go instead."

"Why?" Gary inquired. He didn't like the idea of walking here to be ditched, although he didn't know why he cared. "So you made it a little awkward, it doesn't mean you have to go."

"No, I forgot I have a ton of homework I need to copy off my roommate. I haven't been to classes lately..." Roxanne half-flinched at her own excuse.

"Alright then. See you around, I guess." Gary turned and wandered off. Roxanne quickly left the carnival, took the nearest bike and sped off the school. Gary turned as he remembered the girl never gave her name. He shook his head laughing lightly.

* * *

Petey decided to leave Parker and Jimmy for the day. He was too burnt out and just wanted to lie down. Once at his dorm room, he closed the door and flicked on the stereo. [I am the mastermind, leaving you all behind...and that ain't no fucking lie...] Petey sat on his bed and lay down. He gazed at the ceiling, thinking of nothing in general when he heard _his_ footsteps. The door slowly opened, revealing a burnt out Gary.

"Hey Gary." Petey started, there wasn't much use ignoring the other boy if they were roommates.

"Hey. So what did you and your little friends decide? Am I still bad, old Gary?" Gary was slightly annoyed that no one trusted him. Not that they should, but he really wanted this plan to carry out sooner, rather than later.

"I think people can change. But I don't think you can, at least not much." Petey said flatly. "But you did stop punching me for no reason. You're still a jerk, but a bearable one." Petey gave a small smile.

"Smoke on it?" Gary asked. He thought it the funniest thing that day, seeing Petey with a joint hanging out of his mouth and wanted to see it first hand, again.

"Why not." Petey agreed. Gary sat down on the couch and motioned for Petey to sit there too. "Your joint or mine?" Petey asked while moving to sit on the couch too.

"I don't have any, because I can't find any. Remember?" Gary asked, tilting his head smartly. '_Anytime now..._'

"Well...you _could_ always ask Ethan...but don't say I said I told you to." Petey replied, taking his last joint out and lighting it in thought. He wasn't sure if he should've said anything to Gary. He inhaled, analyzing Gary's reaction to his information, and exhaled heavily when he couldn't figure him out. He passed Gary the joint and sat back.

"Ahhh, Ethan. I always knew he'd be successful." Gary said. Petey couldn't figure out if it was sarcasm or not. "So...what's been happening while I've been gone?" Gary hadn't been able to ask anyone since he arrived.

"Nothing really...the only difference was you left and new kids came and left." Petey shrugged, sounding kind of bored, which annoyed Gary. "That, and Ethan started selling pot."

"Exciting. So...tell me; was it more fun having me around when you really think of it, or when I left?" Gary looked up at Petey. Petey looked back contemplatively.

"Well, honestly, this town is tacky, and really fucking boring. So yeah, I guess it was more fun having you around, in a creepy way." Petey laughed. "You know, I actually was afraid of what you could do if you really did take over the school. God that sounds so dumb now that I think about it."

Gary replied with a forced laugh. 'God I hate him.' "Yeah, it was pretty dumb. You know, I always was thinking about a bigger picture."

"What do you mean?" Petey looked over uncomfortably. "Gary, if you're trying anything –"

"Hear me out; my first idea was to take over the school and actually gain trust. Then I was planning on beating Ethan to his role of drug dealer." Gary smirked.

"What!?" Petey sounded shocked; he knew Gary was crazy, but not this crazy.

"Oh c'mon Pete, you can't say that you never wanted respect, something to do, in other words." Gary challenged. This is how Petey got pulled into Gary's last plan, and it didn't work. But that plan did catch people's attention. And besides, Petey was a changed person, right?

"Well...that's true. But, what if it doesn't work?" Petey asked. Gary took his reaction as his agreement to help out.

"It will if you help. You are the Head Boy now aren't you? People will warm up to you if they know you smoke pot, and even more if you sell. But first, you need to get more social; go out there and find out who else is involved besides Ethan. He couldn't possibly have the whole school to himself."

"Why can't you? You're better at this anyways." Petey asked.

"Because, genius, everyone hates me – remember?" Gary reminded him.

"Oh right. Well...I'll see what I can do tomorrow...Hey, what's this about you being at the carnival with some chick?" Petey's question came out of nowhere. Gary's head snapped in his direction with a look of sheer confusion.

"Hey, I might be invisible in this school, but I hear things too." Petey smiled at the now semi-embarrassed sociopath.

"It was stupid, really." Gary didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't understand why, because he didn't feel anything for anyone, besides annoyance.

"C'mon, Gary, Parker said she was hot." Petey smirked in an awkward way. And awkward it was, never once had Gary heard Petey talk about a girls features.

"Yeah, well, she was a moron anyways. She had Russell chasing after her, and she knocked herself out trying to hop over that wall." Gary motioned behind him, "And she slipped on my drink I spilled and knocked herself out at that burger place. I only went with her because..." Gary was at a loss for words by this point. Why did he go with that girl?

"Well, from what I understand, you didn't disagree that she was hot." Petey have laughed and the now reddening Gary, but stopped when he realized it wasn't embarrassment, well, completely.

"Pete, shut it. Ok?" Gary said sharply. He wasn't in the mood for girly moments like this. Only Petey could make guy talk sound gay. He stood up and went for his bed, and flopped lazily. He looked back over to Petey, who was putting his joint out. "So, you still in?"

"Did I say I was out?" Petey smirked; this actually sounded fun to him, in a creepy way.

"That a boy." Gary smirked back. His plan was starting to come together. Only time now.

* * *

**EndNote: Yes...a little slow, but this chapter was necessary in its own way. PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE BETTER! =D**


	6. Consumed

****

A/N: Writing is getting easier now. I've got a flood of ideas from thinking about it and from Big A1. THANK YOU! =D

* * *

**Chapter Six: Consumed**

Petey woke up with a start. He glanced at his clock which read 9:29 am. He threw himself out of bed and looked around for his school uniform. He had already missed the past two days of school and had no intentions of missing today. '_ 'Hey Pete, Let's skip a class.' Fucking two days later...' _Petey rushed around thinking angrily. He didn't intend to miss two days of school, or any more; Dr. Crabblesnitch would throw a fit at his Head Boy. Petey rushed out of the Boys' Dorm and ran for the wall to avoid any prefects. Just before he got to the wall, Parker came out of nowhere and called out to him.

"Hey Pete! Wanna smoke a joint before class?" Parker grinned at the smaller boy.

"I don't know Parker; I'm late as it is." Petey said, "Hey, how about I talk to you later, Ok?"

Parker gave a solemn nod and wandered away. Petey climbed over the wall and darted to class, out running a prefect along the way. He sat in Chemistry absent-mindedly; he wasn't sure about what he'd do after school to hone up to his promise he gave Gary the day before. Lunch time came before he knew it and he hadn't started on his project. Sighing, Petey made his way to the Cafeteria. He didn't exactly plan on eating, but there was nothing better to do anyways.

"Hey Petey!" Parker called out to him. Startled, Petey went towards Parker, who was sitting with an astonished looking Tad.

"Surprised he knows my name, Spencer?" Petey said coolly. He was determined to set a whole new image for himself, and not as some spineless git, this year.

"Look, next class is Music. I really don't wanna go." Parker had a look of pleading in his eyes. Petey could tell that no one else was skipping; Petey was his last resort. Being a last resort was better than not one at all. They had next class together anyways, so Petey used this to his advantage.

"Hey, I can't skip too much anymore, Ok?" Petey analyzed his reaction. Parker looked away from him and Tad. Tad was snickering at Parker for getting rejected by a simple _pauper_. That's why he was above hanging out with _those_ types; they were so complicated to get along with. "How about we just get baked _before_ class?"

"That works. One problem though...I'm all out!" Parker smiled.

"What?! I thought you bought a pound yesterday." Petey was utterly confused.

"Yeah...remember that Ethan didn't want to front any to me? I had to buy it with cash. But! Good news...I'm eighteen in six days now!" Parker had a moment of celebration by clapping. He realized he looked stupid in front of his fellow clique members and stopped.

"Well – know anywhere else?" Petey asked slowly. Silently, he hoped he didn't.

"Yeah, but...can we go for a walk?" Parker answered, looking a little apprehensively at the rest of the Preps.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Please don't tell anyone where I get weed from...I mean apart from Ethan." Parker smiled weakly at Petey. '_He's trusting me? Darn. Finally making a friend apart from Jimmy and Gary, and I already have to tell Gary his secret.' _Petey frowned to himself before looking at Parker.

"Sure. Why can't the Pr- your friends know?" Petey was being careful not to categorize people verbally.

"_Normally_ I get it from Ricky. But when he's not around...it's usually Norton." Parker grinned, feeling he could trust Petey.

"Wait, your friends with the Greasers?" Petey raised an eyebrow. '_Poor guy, Gary's going to mess his social life. Unless I just don't tell him about Parker telling me. He'll never believe I found out by myself though...'_

* * *

Gary was strolling through the library, shoving the books on the trolley wherever. He had detention for throwing a stink bomb in the girls change room after gym. Just before he was finished, Thad was walking behind him, casually tossing every book he put back to the floor. Gary looked back and scowled. '_As if this isn't boring enough!'_

" Hey! Thad, what the fuck?" Gary was pissed off, and he tried not to let it show too much.

"Earnest wants to see you after your detention. You'll pay for making our Beatrice regurgitate her lunch!" the scrawny nerd tried to sound brave.

"Oh, really...can you kindly fuck off so I can finish?" Gary said flatly. Thad stood straight, threw one more book to the ground and scurried out of the library. '_Faggot._'

"Smith! That's not how you put books away! Now clean it up." The grouchy old prune scolded him from her desk. Scowling, he proceeded in shoving books wherever he felt like it.

After he was done, he went up to Algie. Algie greeted him with a push.

"Algie, what the hell?" Gary was confused at the Nerds random aggression.

"You're not my friend anymore, loser." Algie had a pinched up face, and tried to look angry at Gary.

"Algie, just shut up and tell me where Earnest is." Gary was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. Algie tensed up and half-flinched.

"Okay! He's at the Dragon's Wing." Algie must've wet himself, because he stood there looking very embarrassed. Gary smirked awkwardly at the Nerd before making his way to town.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once Gary entered Dragon's Wing, the store owner looked at him for a brief second before saying anything.

"Hey, the meetings downstairs...I heard they were looking for you." The store owner opened the door behind him, revealing a set of stairs. Gary gave a curt nod before heading down the stairs.

"You can't use Invade that territory without the scroll of -" Bucky was cut off at the sight of Gary. "Earnest, he's here."

"Smith. It's come to my attention that you could be using us. My source is confidential. But it makes sense; you have no interest in Grottos and Gremlins, you don't read comic books and you seem to be fitting in with others. You have no business here, get out of my sight!" the head Nerd was shaking slightly. With anger or fear, Gary would never know.

"You know...I can see Jimmy was talking to you." Gary started off. "And you missed something. I _don't _like _board_ game...that doesn't mean that I don't like _video_ games." Gary smirked.

"Your logic is intriguing. Say, if you can beat Jimmy's high score of 1205 on ConSumo...My judgement _may_ be swayed." Earnest started compromising. He didn't like the thought of having Gary against him and his fellow comrades.

"Allow me." Gary grinned, taking out a dollar and putting it in the machine before him.

Gary stood there for twelve minutes of amazing the nerds off and on, dying only once and racking up a grand total of 1420 points. The nerds looked to their leader for feedback; Earnest only stood there, simply amazed. Gary grinned to himself. Earnest simply nodded and the other nerds cheered in confusion. At that moment, Jimmy walked in, looking sleepy and tried to make his way to the bed. At the sight of Gary, he perked right back up and took on his tough-guy appearance.

"Gary, what the hell?" Jimmy started, but was interrupted by Fatty.

"Jimmy, you're not welcome here anymore. The virtuoso Gary," Gary managed a slight nod at the mention at 'virtuoso', "managed to beat your high score at ConSumo. Therefore, you can't be in here. So long, James." Fatty had a tone of sadness. He didn't like either Gary or Jimmy; this hideout was once his, until they both took it away.

"But- " Jimmy was getting escorted by Cornelius and Melvin, the door closing behind him.

"Later, _James_." Gary gave a small wave, the last image Jimmy saw, before the door closed.

"Congratulations, Gary. Here you go." Bucky said, happily awarding him with the bottle rocket launcher.

Gary smiled at the thought of earning the Nerds respect so easily. All that was left to do was to humiliate Earnest by out smarting him, or just beating the crap out of him at his own game.

"Well, Smith, you've surprised me, but this isn't over yet. I'll see you tomorrow at the Library, after school of course. We'll settle this then." Earnest said formally, while adding, "Right now, I have a pile of homework I must finish."

"Whatever, Earnest." Gary smiled, and plopped himself on the mattress, and waved at the rest of the Nerds as they filed out of the room.

* * *

Petey was still with Parker; they had been unsuccessful in finding Ricky, and ended up missing class anyways. They did, however, find Peanut mid-class.

"Hey, Peanut!" Parker grinned at the greaser, who in turn gave a quick wave and turned away. Parker gave a notion to Petey and started walking to the Gym. They climbed up the ladder on the Gym building and hopped over the fence and walked up Peanut.

"What's up, Parker?" Peanut smiled, and the two grasped hands in an awkward 'guy hug'. "So, how much you need this time?"

"An eighth will do." Parker grinned, taking out his wallet and grabbing the appropriate bills. Peanut took out a bag and the two exchanged. "Later, Peanut!" Parker nodded at Petey to follow.

"Do you think he gets it from the same place as Ethan?" Petey asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't think so. Ethan doesn't like the Greasers, so I doubt it." Parker said thoughtfully, as they sat down on the gym roof. Parker busied himself by starting to roll a joint. "How _does_ Ethan make it look so _easy_?"

After getting baked with Parker, Petey was overcome with the urge to just go sleep before Gary got back to the Dorm.

"Later Pete!" Parker waved, smiling like a little kid that got what he wanted. "I'll just...stay here for a bit."

"Okay...See you tomorrow, or something." Petey said, climbing down the ladders and making his way to the dorms. He got to his dorm room, he entered; he was greeted with Jimmy, sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Pete." Jimmy said; there was an undertone of something sounding close to sadness. "The_ strangest_ thing happened today. Proof that we can't trust that psycho."

"Really? What happened?" Petey asked; he really didn't know what Gary was up to.

"That lunatic took over my hideout I got from the Nerds!" Jimmy was mad.

"Look, Jimmy, Gary just wants to fit in. He doesn't want to take over the school and all that. He said so himself. He agreed that it sounded retarded when he thought of it." Petey wasn't quite too sure why he was defending Gary; he believed Gary wouldn't try to take over the school again. As someone once said; 'Insanity is trying the same thing over and over again, and expecting a different result' or something like that.

"Really, did he get you too, Pete?" Jimmy sharply accused.

"No. I just kind of talk to him. Because it's kind of useless to just _ignore_ him when he's my roommate." Petey was a little annoyed at the other boys' paranoia.

"Well, I'm just here to let you know that if he tries anything, I'll get him." Jimmy was getting _extremely_ bland with this phrase.

"Yeah, I'm sure he heard you the first time." Petey said, signalling he didn't really want Jimmy there.

Somehow, the tables were turning on Jimmy, and Gary hadn't been at Bullworth Academy for longer than two weeks.

* * *

Gary woke up, stretched and frowned at the new hideout he had. He didn't really care too much for it; he just would rather have the Nerds under his thumb, over and done with. The only reason Gary wasn't a Nerd was because he wouldn't be seen with them, period. He knew he could work out whatever the Nerds threw at him.

He went back to the Dorm to change and go to school, because there wasn't anything better to do whilst waiting for afterschool. He arrived at the door of his dorm room, but before he opened his door, someone stood in his way. Gary raised an eyebrow at the squinty-eyed boy standing in front of him. He was slightly taller and had more hair than he remembered.

"What're you up to, you psycho?" Jimmy inquired.

"I'm going to go change and keep up my hygiene. Something you apparently need to work on, honestly." Gary scrunched his nose slightly at the B.O of the shorter guy.

"You know what I mean, Gary." Jimmy was starting to get mad. People were looking at the two and from their points of view, the only one showing psychotic behaviour was Jimmy; he was the one all paranoid from the start, he was threatening Gary for no apparent reason. The "King" was losing his cool, every moment Gary was there. And Gary was relishing every second of it. He wasn't through with him yet.

* * *

**EndNote: This is starting to kick it up a bit. I'm writing very enthusiastically on chapter seven and will have it up shortly! R&R PLEASE!!! **


	7. Rock Out

**A/N: This chapter I like...sort of. =D R&R. PLEASE!!!!!! =)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Rock Out**

Roxanne was staring absent-mindedly at the clock. She got up out of bed and threw her uniform on. It wasn't her choice in clothing, but she hated little kids running to go tell on her, and prefects pointing non-threatening fingers at her. She slowly made her way to class, thinking about her homework she could've done the night before. Shaking the thought, she turned the corner _just_ before her class.

"Hey, geek! Aren't you gonna be late for class?" A big jock guy grabbed her by the collar and effortlessly tossed her into the nearest locker that was open.

"Hey! Let me out! You son of a bitch jock-strap! Let me out!!" She could hear moronic laughing outside of the stuffy locker and bragging about events that _just _happened.

"Hey, Damon, I shoved some dork in that locker!" the guy said to another steroid guy. Roxanne sighed and leaned against the cool steel of the locker, not that it took much effort to. When she heard the buffoons wander off; not likely to class, she tried to bang on the lockers to get let out. Prefects wandered obliviously past the locker she was trapped in.

"Help me..." She said, hopelessly. Either someone would answer her calls for help, or she'd suffocate, eventually. Banging with one last burst of energy, she pounded as loud as her small hands would let. She heard a quiet laugh and a turning of the squeaky lock on the door. She fell out, smacking her face on the floor. Groaning, she looked up at her rescuer. This wasn't the first time she was acquainted with him. Looking down on her, grinning, was none other than Gary Smith.

"It seems I have a knack for helping you, Miss Sterling." He said sarcastically while pulling her up to her feet. "Yes, I know you're name, I asked Christy." He gave a small wink, "She seems to know _everyone, _doesn't she?"

"Really? Well....thank you Smith, but I think I'll be headed to class now." Roxanne _almost_ blushed in front of Gary, but quickly turned and sped off to Math. She was half an hour late and the great toad like teacher was mad.

"How _do_ you expect to pass math when in absence, Miss Sterling?" Mr. Hattrick puffed up like a blow-fish, "I have it in good authority to send you to detention after class –"

"Oh can it, Hattrick." A girl with red hair and over-sized boots rolled her eyes at the incompetent math teacher. "She's here today, right?" Mr. Hattrick looked stunned; then sat down muttering about the older days, sounding defeated.

"Thanks..." Roxanne said, sounding a little awkward. It was awhile since she talked to anyone that wasn't somehow socially degrading.

"Zoe." The girl smiled at her, motioning for Roxanne to sit by her. "Hattrick's an _asshole_. So don't listen to his bullshit."

"I know! You know, he sent me to detention my first day here. How the hell was I supposed to know where the classes were?" Roxanne was annoyed recalling her first day, and making it verbally obvious to the teacher. She was finding this Zoe girl pretty easy to talk with.

"You know, you're pretty cool, Roxanne." Zoe smiled at her. It seemed everyone Roxanne _didn't_ know knew her name. "You wanna meet me at the Gym, second block?"

"Sure...I don't like Shop too much." Roxanne frowned, recalling the numerous wolf-whistles and other sordid things said to her when the teacher wasn't listening, which was _all_ class.

"Me neither, I'm in that class next." Zoe replied, casually copying the work from the nerd sitting in front of her, which happened to be Beatrice.

"Really? I didn't know you were in my class." Roxanne said, raising an eyebrow; she had never seen Zoe there before.

"I never go." Zoe grinned, "You want the answers?" At this, Beatrice whipped around with a look of sheer annoyance.

"Taylor, I _told_ you to stop copying my work!" Beatrice sounded sad and angry. "I'll tell."

"Oh, really Trudeau? I'm so frightened. You know I'll just find you afterwards, dork." Zoe smiled falsely at the nerd in front of her. It must've been hard to make Zoe break into a fit.

"Roxanne, please don't copy my work too! I'll help you when you need it, but please..." Beatrice had a look of sudden pleading. Zoe raised her eyebrows at this. "She's my roommate, Taylor. She's nice to me, so that's why I'll help her and _not_ you."

"It's okay, this math is easy." Roxanne didn't want to get caught up in a stupid rivalry.

"Just because Jimmy _doesn't_ want _you_." Zoe mumbled to Beatrice, with a sly smile on her lips.

"Who's Jimmy? OH! Do you mean Jimmy Hopkins?" _Now_ Roxanne could see why the two girls didn't like each other. They were both fighting over the same guy; but it seemed Zoe was winning.

"Yes, _my_ boyfriend. So stop daydreaming, Bea." Zoe smiled one last time before turning to Roxanne. "She has it in her head that Jimmy will one day '_open his eyes and see that only, I, Beatrice Trudeau can melt his hard candy exterior and reveal the melting chocolate beneath.'_" Zoe took on a high-falsetto tone while mimicking a now fuming Beatrice. Standing up, looking livid at the red head and gloomily at Roxanne, she picked up her books a stomped out of the room.

The bell rang, signalling lunch. Roxanne said bye to Zoe and strolled off to the cafeteria. She grabbed an apple from a basket of soft fruit, cringing, she chanced a bite. It was fit for human consumption. Sitting down, she waited until the bell was about to ring. Just before the bell rang, a banana splattered across her face. Looking for the person who threw it, she picked up an apple and tossed it at a black haired prep, because he was laughing. Surprised, he retaliated with an attempt to throw a banana.

"Don't do that! That's disgusting!" croaked the repulsive cook.

"Not as bad as your cooking, Edna dear." A prep looked at the fat, filthy woman, who charged at him. Losing interest, Roxanne decided to make her way to the Gym to meet Zoe. All the while, a pair of eyes where following her, watching her wipe the banana-guck off her face.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey! What took you so long?" Zoe waved at Roxanne, smiling.

"Food-fight, some Prep thought it'd be funny to throw a banana at me." Roxanne smiled apologetically at the red head, still cleaning the banana off her face.

"Oh, don't sweat it; I'd have done the same thing." Zoe turned and started walking towards the gym, giving Roxanne the signal to follow.

"So, are we meeting up with Jimmy or something?" Roxanne was curious to see if Jimmy was a big deal to fight over. If it were _Gary_, or similar enough, she'd understand.

"No, but we are meeting up with someone." Zoe smiled mysteriously at Roxanne.

"So, how did you and Jimmy meet, anyways?" Roxanne asked, trying to make small talk.

"Two years ago; he just popped up randomly." Zoe replied, recalling something, "He was...._interesting_, our first date was smashing up a Preps dad's business. Then he took down that psycho Gary, and the rest is history here. He became 'King' of the school, and proclaimed me his 'Queen'." At this, Zoe blushed slightly.

"Oh...cool." Once they entered the Gym, there stood the same steroid-injected oaf that shoved Roxanne in a locker before Math. Half glaring, she stopped in front of him with Zoe.

"Hey, Ted, you got some?" Zoe smiled up at the Jock.

"Hey, Zo...who's your little friend?" Ted looked Roxanne up and down, smiling to himself before looking back at Zoe. "Yeah, what about you?"

"Of course. Shall we?" Zoe asked, motioning to the stairways. Roxanne followed closely behind the two who were chattering lively about something. Roxanne was starting to feel left out. They went up to the second floor, which was lined with bleachers, looking down on an empty pool. Both Ted and Zoe sat down and started working with their hands on something.

"What're we do –" Roxanne was startled while sitting down beside the two. They had a glass tube with some sort of pad thing inside it. On top of it was a little yellowy-white rock they were in the process of heating the tube. So much for not being 'socially degrading'. "Um...not what I had in mind..."

Zoe looked up and smiled at Roxanne. She inhaled the smoke that came out of the tube and passed it to Ted. Ted looked up and smiled at Roxanne.

"Hey, don't take what I did so seriously. It's just to keep up appearance...y'know." Ted gave a crooked smile. "Come here, girly...I'll make it up to you." Roxanne replied with a laugh.

"Awkward...You know...I think I'll just go now." Roxanne turned and walked towards the stairs. Looking back one last time, she caught the two starting to make out. Raising an eyebrow, she raised her camera she got from Photography, and snapped a picture. She wasn't quite sure yet, but she had a feeling this would come in handy. '_Here's to you, Queen of Bullshit Academy.'_ She smirked to herself. Normally, being judgmental didn't come naturally to Roxanne. But what those two were smoking, that was just pushing it.

She couldn't take this anymore, she needed to find Gary.

* * *

**EndNote: This chapter was dedicated to Big A1, for the fabulous idea. XD! And Roxanne herself, because she hasn't had the spotlight in awhile. R&R PLEASE!!!! It helps me write better!!! =D**


	8. Planning

**A/N: to my small audience I didn't think I'd attract, Thanks for reviewing and keeping up! R&R. IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER! And for the record, Gary showing up in the last chapter was because Roxanne was late...so this whole chapter happens **_**before**_** school hours. Just saying to avoid any confusion. =D

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Planning**

"You know what I mean, Gary." Jimmy stared Gary down with a look that was supposed to be menacing. Gary simply replied with a heavy exhale.

"James, that act is getting kind of, sorry to say, _old_." Gary replied, running a hand through his hair. "Why? Why is it _that_ hard to believe I just want to fit in? I'm not bothering anyone. I just wanted to go get a few library books; and those gremlin-maniacs wouldn't lay off me." Gary rolled his eyes dramatically. The shorter boy raised an eyebrow, slightly opening one of his squinty eyes. "Look. I'm not interested in 'taking over this dump' anymore. Being in that Asylum did me some good. I spent two years thinking about what I did, reading and studying, and avoiding the position of the shower-bitch. Not what I had in mind for the 'best years of my life'."

Jimmy stood their thinking of some sort of compromise. If he could just find a way to keep an eye on him while completing school. The best way to do this was to keep his old enemy close by. He could play this game again.

"You're right. But, it's still hard to believe that _you_ can change." Jimmy started.

"You and everyone else." Gary said, smiling weakly. '_This is starting to get pretty old.'_

"Think of it as a trial-friendship, for now, Smith." Jimmy said, cautiously holding out his hand; but Gary simply looked at him.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking I came for _your_ friendship, of all people." Gary smiled blankly at the stout boy. "I just wanted people to... see a different side of me."

Jimmy withdrew his hand and a familiar expression was growing on his face; anger. Gary simply smirked at him and tried to go into his room, which was followed with the inevitable arm blocking his way.

"Look, Smith, I'm trying to be _nice_ here. You can at least humour me." Jimmy replied, staring directly at his eyes. "I'm trying to believe you; but I don't think you can change, so if you prove me wrong, I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want."

"How about, you let me in _my_ room, and I'll think about it?" Gary smiled innocently, which only increased the anger spreading across Jimmy's face. "Look, I smell like a nerd from sleeping in that B.O infested room; and I'm _this_ close to feeling like playing Grottos and Gremlins. I need a shower and I guess I need to go to class. So if you'll excuse me." Gary was annoyed, but managed to keep a calm face while pushing by. Just before closing the door, he turned and looked at Jimmy.

"Still up for that 'trial-friendship', because you know...I was just pulling your leg with the flattery thing." Gary smiled, holding out his hand. Jimmy, in turn, shook Gary's hand and gave a brisk nod in silent contract. Jimmy followed in, wanting to get Petey up to fill him in.

"Was I to understand that you'd be watching my _every_ move, Hopkins? Because, truth be told, I _do_ like my privacy." Gary smirked; he couldn't help but irritate Hopkins, as he was a contributing factor to Gary's imprisonment at that loony bin. But Jimmy didn't leave. Shrugging, Gary pulled out his school uniform and a blue towel. "Well, you can't follow me in the showers." Gary walked out winking and blowing a kiss in Jimmy's direction. Petey was just sitting up from hearing voices in his sleep. He arched a brow at Jimmy after seeing Gary's air kiss.

"Still crazy as ever." Jimmy said, rolling his eyes.

"Kind of; at least he's not running around without taking his meds this year." Petey shrugged, nodding towards Gary's desk that had a variety of pill containers sitting on it. Petey sat up, starting to wake up. Instinctively, he stood up and walked towards the table and taking out a bag of weed he got from Ethan the previous day, so he thought. He didn't quite recall getting any. He sat on the couch and started cutting it up and filling Gary's teddy bong. Jimmy simply stared in wonder at the smaller boy. It still amazed him that Petey insisted on getting baked,_ on his own accords_.

At that moment, Gary wandered in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Staring in confusion, he opened his mouth to say something, but didn't.

"Gary!? At least _say_ something before you drop your damn towel!" Petey exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Petey? Don't like what you see? I figured _you_ would of all people." Gary smirked, while pulling his boxers on. "Calm down, no one _told_ you to look, anyways."

Petey was turning a bright red, but stayed calm and took another hit, before exhaling heavily. '_Nothing's changing even though I'm helping him.'_ Petey sat straight, remembering he still needed to tell Gary of his discoveries the previous day. Jimmy sat down beside Petey and grabbed the lighter as Petey moved over to accommodate Jimmy as he took a hit. Gary frowned slightly; feeling left out he decided to sit down and join in too. He took his place beside Petey, with his school shirt unbuttoned and not tucked in, while grabbing the tubing that was attached to his teddy bong. Remembering something, he pulled out three joints before actually using the bong.

"Here's to a new year." Gary smirked, tossing a joint to each of the other boys, who in turn returned the smile. They took out a lighter, and lit up at the same time. They heard the bell ring in the distance, and looked at each other and shrugged, loading another bowl in the bong.

"Y'know, I think I actually wanna go to Bio...I feel like cutting something up." Jimmy grinned inwardly, his squinty eyes shrinking a little. Gary and Petey just shrugged at each other. Gary stood up and was digging under his bed for shoes, presumably, when Petey decided to speak.

"...Hey...Gary? I was walking to class yesterday, and Parker asked me to get baked with him...laugh at that and I'm not helping." Petey added, while waiting for Gary's response. Stifling a snicker, Gary smoothed out the ever so small curve that played on Gary's lips and gave a curt nod. "I told him later, but we skipped the afternoon anyways. My point being; I know where he gets weed other than Ethan."

Petey had Gary's full attention now; Gary leaned forward slightly, to signal this. "This also means other people do too." Petey mentally smacked his forehead for pointing out the obvious. Gary sat on his bed, quirking an eyebrow to show he noticed that already.

"And..." Gary said, moving his hand in a circular motion for Petey to go on, while putting on his shoes.

"It's the Greasers." Petey said, feeling he accomplished a big task. Gary stood up, smirking, and gave a quick wave before leaving to class. "Where you going?"

"To class, Petey. Maybe you should go...y'know, missing all that class time and all." Gary grinned, this time it didn't have to be forced. His suspicions were confirmed, and he knew what to do next.

* * *

Parker turned around while in Math, he had a list written out, and he knew he had to pass it through Bif. He'd still invite the people that weren't really allowed, because it was _his_ birthday, and he'd invite whoever he damn well felt like. The list read,

'**People I want at my party: Everyone that wants to come. I'm going to be passing out and putting up flyers…of course they have to be in Bullworth…NO TOWNIES!'**

Bif snickered at this, and shook his head. Parker frowned and said mouthed the words 'I don't care.'

At that moment, he heard Mr. Hattrick sneer at a late-comer. He never saw her before, so he watched with interest. He turned back around to Bif, who was just as intrigued as he was. Silently telling himself to ignore her, he made a mental note to talk to Jimmy and Petey, possibly Gary too; he needed help putting up flyers, and he knew he wouldn't get it from the Preps. Not too long afterwards, the bell rang for lunch. He went to sit with his respective group, when he saw that girl. She was grimacing at the apple she was taking a chance with. He half smiled, wondering if he should go talk to her.

"So, about that…list…of yours…I don't think Derby would approve…I mean you _know_ that it's by invitation only, and you must be of our social class…" Bif said, sounding too much like Derby.

"Well…who does that leave...uh…no one." Parker said, pouting. Bif looked taken aback, but remained silent. The rest of lunch went by quite like normal; people yelling insults at one another, people playing with their spoiled food. The bell rang, and a banana flew out of Tad's hand. Watching where it went, he couldn't help but laugh when it splattered across that girls face, which didn't help him; he got hit right back with an apple, startled, he tried to throw back and missed. She left before he could make up his mind about just talking to her. He noticed Gary walking towards him.

"Hey, Parker." Gary said with a slight wave. Jimmy had told him to be cautious around Gary, but he wouldn't listen, because he liked to believe people could change.

"Hey! Guess what? I need your help." At this, Gary looked slightly surprised. "Oh, what were you going to say?"

"I forgot. What do you need help with?" Gary wanted to look at all his options.

"Well…my birthday is in three days now…I need to plan it out. I'm NOT having it at the Harrington house…too cliché." Parker said, really letting his rich side show.

"Then where?" Gary asked; he knew how this was going to pan out.

"I was thinking the beach house. It'd be fun…a bar, beach… wanna help me put up flyers? Derby won't allow _them_ to help me with this. He doesn't like the idea of just _any_one allowed to my birthday. Get Petey and Jim to help to, will ya? Oh, and don't bother with Blue Skies…I don't want any townies there, it'll be a mess, otherwise."

"Sure…I could do them now…I have a spare." Gary lied; he didn't feel like going to class, he hated Gym and had no intention of ever going; he didn't need it to grad. He was handed a stack of flyers, Parker seemed to be planning this for awhile now. Gary gave a curt nod, deciding to just make his mini plan a part of Parker's birthday. He needed to know more about how the Greaser's played into the drug scene, and how he needed to go about it. He set off to look for Petey and Jimmy. He found them on the stair by the front door, sharing a joint and enjoying the sun. "Heya dorks. Help me with these."

"Gary, what the-" Petey rose an eyebrow at the pile of paper was tossed on his lap; it read **'Party like a ROCKSTAR'**; Gary never ceased to confuse him.

"We gotta put these up around town and every place besides Blue Skies. No Townies I guess." Gary smiled, he was getting pumped that things were moving along.

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! I'm ecstatic about this myself. Let me know if you are too! Okay, maybe you're not, I haven't updated in AGES. And I apologize for that. I'll know if you forgive me by REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Party?

**A/N: That went well, if I do say so myself. Thanks for staying with me...for those who care to respond to my cries for REVIEWS!!! Just something about reading encouraging words that make this story come to me. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: Party?**

"Let's go already." Gary said, running around sticking flyers up by the old theatre. He wouldn't admit it to Jimmy; he knew he'd flip if he knew that he didn't take his meds that morning. He had meant to, but he was just too lazy to take the extra seven or eight steps to his desk before leaving to class. Jimmy and Petey were trailing behind, picking up the flyers that hadn't stuck so well and posting them properly.

"Gary...hey, wait up!" Petey called from behind, "Gary, we have all day to put these things up. What's with the fucking rush!?" when Gary suddenly stopped; causing Petey to bump into him and confusing Jimmy.

"Because, moron, I need to go see one of those grease balls for...things!" Gary grinned at them, waiving the fact that Petey bumped into him. The two others raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, when Gary abruptly bolted off towards New Coventry, startling Jimmy and Petey into following close behind. While running away, Duncan happened to be walking by as one of Gary's flyers floated gently to his feet; he picked it up and skimmed through it. He figured this would be useful leverage, those Greasers would be wide open; they'd be wasted out of their minds and unsuspecting of them, so it would be easy to mess around with them.

* * *

While standing outside of the Tenements, Gary looked around for an entrance. He saw Norton wandering about with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was just going to make his way over, when a surprisingly firm grip grabbed his arm, startled, Gary looked down to see a solemn faced Petey.

"Gary, listen, Parker told me this out of confidence. If those guys find out Parker told me and I told you, I don't know what they'll do." Petey had a look of pleading in his eyes.

"I get it Pete; I won't say you told me. Look, how about I just meet up with you guys later?" Gary smiled at the smaller boy, who smiled back. '_Maybe he __**did**__ change...I guess we'll see...'_ Petey thought to himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy, who only raised his eyebrow at Gary.

"Alright, don't take too long. I miss you already." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Jim, don't do that. It only works when I do it." Gary said flatly. Jimmy did nothing but roll his eyes and walked away. Petey gave a small wave and followed Jimmy. Gary made his way towards Norton, giving a small wave at the taller boy. Norton raised a brow as he threw this cigarette butt to the ground, and gave Gary an uncertain nod in acknowledgement. "Hey Norton."

"Hey, Gary...what's up man?" Norton looked cautiously at him, something Gary was getting grudgingly used of.

"I was just wondering if you knew anywhere I could get some weed in this dump." Gary grinned, quickly adding, "I checked with the preps, nerds wouldn't know, and the bullies hate me. What can I say?"

"Ah, well, I can't help you there, bud." Norton said, winking at him and nodding towards the tenements**.** Gary getting the message started walking with him. "So, tell me, where've you been these past two years? You graduating this year?" Norton didn't like Gary too much, but if he was buying off of the greasers and not those dumb townies and Ethan, he better be nice to him. Gary knew Norton was only nice to him because he thought he was going to buy from him.

"Yeah, it seems I'm graduating this year; I did study while I was in Happy Volts. I really do hate that name...it's far from fucking 'happy'." Gary grumbled. Norton just nodded and the rest of the walk was silent. When they entered the tenements, Gary turned and held out one-hundred dollars. Norton was slightly surprised. "Look, this is what I was thinking, I give you one-hundred dollars for an ounce, yes an ounce, and you take half my profits. It gives you more time to work on that car of yours, rather run around getting weed to kids you don't even like."

Norton looked considerate; he _did_ need more time to work on his mustang, he did _not_ like any of the people he ran around selling to only to get maybe two percent, tops. He did need the extra money, and if Gary could provide that, then why the hell not. Gary could tell Norton was going to cave in towards the need of money, and his car. He had this plan set aside for an odd case scenario; Parker being friends with the Greasers was certainly odd.

"Okay, but why?" Norton was merely curious, "You don't seem to need the money, flashing it around like that."

"Norton, I have ADD, I'm bloody bored! I figured this would be more fun than doing homework and shit like that. I haven't been out in two years...besides the courtyard for 'play time'." Gary wasn't lying, it was true.

"Ah, well, I can't blame you there. I guess so, but if you screw up in any way, I can't do this." Norton agreed, taking out the appropriate amount and exchanging it for the money. "I'll see you in a couple of days." This startled Gary.

"A couple of days? Is it really that much demand here?" Gary was sincerely curious about this.

"Well, yeah...everyone smokes up here. Once, I dealt an eighth to Mr. Galloway. That's what he's doing with Ms. Philips...it's his way of staying away from alcohol, and her way of 'inspiring' herself artistically. And those nerds you thought wouldn't know anything, they send Melvin to me once a month to get it; I personally hate dealing to that kid...I don't know what the fuck he's saying half the time. But yeah...a couple of days should get rid of one measly little ounce. A day or two at most, you just come see me when it's all gone." Norton concluded, with a note of finality in his voice. Gary gave a curt nod and wandered off. When he got back to the Dorms, he decided it was easy to explain this to Jimmy and Petey. However, they weren't there when he arrived. Shrugging it off, he pulled out a joint he had on him already and smoked it, contemplating on what to do next.

* * *

Jimmy and Petey were wandering around when something caught them off guard; a girl wandered over to them cautiously, as if she wasn't sure if she was going to talk to the right people- and asked them where Gary was. They had never seen her before.

"Hey, um...do you know where Gary is? Wait, you _do_ know him right?" The girl had asked uncertainly.

"Yeeah...why?" Petey was just curious, and startled. He knew this was the girl Parker was talking about a little earlier.

"Oh, well, he forgot to give back my notes from English...he said something about falling behind..." Roxanne lied smoothly; she didn't want to seem like some creepy stalker person.

Petey just looked at Jimmy and shrugged; it sounded like something Gary would do. "Yeah, he was in New Coventry last time we saw him."

"Oh, well I'll look for him later then." Roxanne shrugged. "See you."

"Okay." Petey nodded. The girl turned and left them. He then turned to Jimmy to see his eyes following the girl; Petey greeted this with a smack on the head. "Hey, Jim. You have Zoe, stop gawking. You think that's the girl Gary's been keeping a secret?"

"Ha, Gary with a chick? Can't see it, Pete." Jimmy replied, coming out of his daze. "Hey, Parker!! Get your rich ass over here."

Parker looked over, waved, and jogged over. "What's up?" he grinned at them.

"Nothing, wanna get baked, man?" Petey grinned back. Parker nodded, and checked his pockets. Frowning, he looked back at Petey and Jimmy, who merely shrugged.

At that moment, Gary was walking out of the Boys' dorm when he saw the three near the gates shrugging at each other. Smiling to himself, he walked over to them.

"So, how much you need?" Gary smirked, "Norton asked me to sell for him for a bit, but 'shhhh'." Gary put a finger to his mouth. The three boys just stared at him for an uncertain second before taking out their money and handing it to Gary. Smiling, he counted eighty dollars and gave them the right amount. Norton was right; he was going to need a lot more than this.

Afterwards, while sitting on the bleachers by the field and smoking some joints and talking, Parker spoke up.

"Man, I'm so sick and tired of those prissy bastards trying to control how I want to be." Parker whined, "I mean, I _like_ having friends that have real emotion. It's so stupid too! 'Parker, you can't do that. Parker, you mustn't behave that way. Parker, you know the rules, our social class or nothing.'" Parker imitated an English accent, quite well at that.

"You know what, Parker? I think you should stand up for what you believe in, it makes life easier. I mean, if you don't like having people control what you do, tell 'em off!" Jimmy said, granted he was baked, it was considerably wise words escaping his mind.

"You know what? I think I will...actually, I've kind of started..." Parker giggled, "I'm inviting whoever wants to come to my birthday, aren't I?"

"True. But, you might want to consider how much stuff you'll need. I can always get more, if you'd like." Gary replied to Parkers statement, all the while he was fabricating his next move. While thinking, he had a sudden recollection of the Nerds; they wanted to challenge him to something, and he had no idea what, because he failed to go to the library. However, considering the circumstances, they were of no importance to him right that moment.

"Sure, dude. That'd be great! Saves me the effort for getting more...or that little risk of getting caught by those rich retards _before_ my birthday, I plan on showing I don't care about being in a clique of any sort. I'd just rather be me." Parker said with a note of conclusiveness. Gary was just taking his last hit of his joint when something caught his eye. A girl running across the field towards the Observatory, she was getting chased by Damon. Parker and Petey noticed this too.

Standing up, knowing it wasn't right to chase a girl when you're twice her body mass or just in general, they looked at Gary and nodded. The three of them bolted off without a word to Jimmy, who just sat there in utter confusion. Jimmy stood up and tripped going down the bleachers, cursing, he got back up and started running towards the Observatory. When he got there, the three boys were taking turns kicking the jock that was lying on the ground. The girl stood up, rubbing her stomach. She walked up to Damon and stomped on his head, smirking. Jimmy had an uneasy feeling about her, that smirk reminded him of something like Gary. Then again, she got punched for no reason.

"So, Miss Sterling, what was it this time?" Gary asked, with a drop of sarcasm in his voice. Roxanne looked at him with a look of brief confusion before pointing at the rolled up sleeve of the jock. Around it was a rubber band and needle holes. "Ah, I was right in calling you fags 'roid-monkeys', now wasn't I?" he said giving Damon a sharp nudge with his foot.

"I just walked in on him; he had a needle in his arm...so I took a picture." Roxanne concluded, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to do. "Guess he's camera shy..."

Petey was bored and wanted to go catch up on some homework, he didn't see the point of actually failing classes, just not caring for them...entirely. Jimmy and Parker were going to look for a runner to start stocking up for his birthday that now was three days away. Which left Roxanne and Gary alone, wandering away from the unconscious being.

"So...why do you always end up getting chased by guys?" Gary asked; he still couldn't wrap his head around the reason he almost _liked_ talking to her. He hated that feeling, of just not knowing.

"Maybe, there's not enough of a female population around here?" Roxanne thought out loud, "Probably why there's many suggestions of homosexuality floating around here. It's nothing but a fucking sausage fest."

"True. So, Jimmy and Petey told me you were looking for me? Am I to take you need some weed?" Gary asked, with a small curl playing on his lips. Roxanne was slightly startled, but realized that he told her to seek him out when she needed some.

"Yeah...I can't really take this school anymore. So much bullshit. Bullying the little kids isn't too much fun anymore." Roxanne tilted her head, smirking. Gary greeted this with a soft chuckle. "I think an eighth will do for now, if you could find that for me later or something?"

"Alright." Gary smirked while taking out a bag containing twenty grams from under his shirt. Roxanne's eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow, that's big." Roxanne observed out loud. Gary laughed and Roxanne then realized how it sounded, and covered her mouth, going slightly red. "I didn't mean- ahh...I suck. I mean...dammit all." Roxanne hung her head, defeated by immaturity once again.

"Don't worry about it. By the way...I'm selling now if it's to your convenience." Gary said as he gave her the weed for her money. "Now...if you don't mind me, I'll be going...got things to do, y'know?"

"Okay...I'm sorry for being so damn awkward." Roxanne waved, turned, and walked away. Gary just nodded and watched her walk off. He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Gary called out. She turned around with a look of questioning. "There's a party on Saturday at the Beach Clubhouse, if you're interested."

"Uh, sure. I'll probably be there, then. I guess..." Roxanne turned and walked away.

* * *

Gary was walking out of Yum Yum Market, smirking, when he saw something perfect. Bif and the rest of the preps were walking in to the Glass Jaw. Smiling, he swiftly made his way to Bif's house. Once standing there, he took out a couple of eggs and threw them. Smiling, he started throwing the rest of them, strategically throwing them at windows and mostly at the front of the house. Just when he was about to leave, as if on cue, Bif and Tad were audible. Gary stood there, waiting until the last second to run.

Bif was laughing about Tad's experience with a desperate Angie; she tried kissing him, and Tad ran away at the last second- when Bif saw Smith run for it. Glancing at his house, Bif was going to yell at him, but Gary was nowhere to be seen in a matter of seconds. Angry at the thought his father would be home any minute, Bif made his way back to the school. He saw Petey first; Petey had decided to get something edible before he went back to the dorms. Bif grabbed Petey by one arm and angrily asked,

"Hey, twerp! Where's Gary?"

"I don't know," Petey snapped, taking his arm back, irritated. "Don't call me a twerp."

"Well, _twerp_, you better tell your _friend_ to get his faggot ass back to my house and clean it up!" Bif snapped back, disdain splattered in every word.

"Clean _what_ up?" Petey really didn't know what that kid was up to.

"He fucking knows." Bif said.

Petey went into the store to pick up a bag of chips and made his way back to the Dorms. He found Gary sitting on the bike rack outside of the gates. He walked towards him.

"Hey, Gary!" Petey called out. Gary looked up and waved, a smirk could be seen from where he was. "Bif's looking for you; he said something about you 'cleaning it up'."

"Ah, I'm not doing that...hmm...think there's a way to get him off my back?" Gary didn't think this far ahead; rather he _did_, but just didn't want Petey to know that. "It was an impulse...I didn't really take my meds this morning..."

"Gary! Jesus kid...you better take them tomorrow." Petey frowned at the older boy, knowing what happened to Gary's mind when he didn't take his meds. "Um...how about you make a deal...You know...box him, if you win yada yada and all that-"

"Great thinking, Pete." Gary smiled, "C'mon...I don't want this to go on, it'll get annoying...don't look at me like that, I'll take the damn meds tomorrow. Deal?"

"I don't want anything to do with this. I'm going to do homework before I fail English and the report cards are sent in." Petey frowned.

"Whatever, Pete. I'll see you later." Gary said, shrugging and wandering off.

* * *

"Hey, Bif! I heard you were looking for me." Gary smirked over at the prep who was viciously hitting a punching bag. "Listen, I don't have much time. How about I make you a deal? Me and you, we'll box. If you win, I'll clean up that mess without a fuss. If I win, however, you give me...oh say...the Beach Clubhouse?" Gary said, examining his watch strap, and deciding to take it off.

"Alright. Get ready to clean, pauper." Bif said, hopping into the ring. Gary was about to hop in too, when Bif said, "Ah ah ah...you must wear the proper attire, you dimwit."

Gary simply glared, but put on a fake smile and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tight fitting tank top. He put on boxing gloves. Gary looked down at the baggy red shorts and white tank top. Shrugging, he climbed back into the ring. Tad rang the bell and the two made their way towards each other.

Bif grinned devilishly, before dodging one of Gary's first punch, and jabbing his side so hard Gary almost fell over, but not before he clubbed him on the side of the head. Surprised, Bif started throwing swift punches, which all missed. Gary was caught off guard the first time, and had no intentions of it happening again. However, Bif gave a stunning punch just as Gary tried dodging it. The bell dinged, and each boxer went to their respective corner. Gary wiped some blood he didn't know he had coming out of him from his forehead. When the bell dinged again, Gary went straight for the kill. He attacked Bif with a barrage of punches coming from all sides. Blocking some from time to time, he dazed Bif in the last seconds of the second round. He gave the final blow _just_ as the bell dinged. Smiling, he gave Bif a look of accomplishment.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to _pay_ someone to clean up your mess, Bif." Gary smiled. Bif simply looked up to see a disappointed Derby. "Looks like you need a new Champion...wasn't it Jimmy though?"

Derby glared at Gary. "Look, the beach house is yours. Now if you don't mind, you should be leaving now."

"Fine. Whatever you say." Gary shrugged, still smiling as he waved at the rest of the preps.

* * *

Feeling accomplished, he went back to his dorm singing a song. "Cause I'm a live...LIVE WIRE!" Gary was singing happily along to the song that was playing in his head all day when he realized Roxanne was sitting there with a joint in her mouth, staring at him with a look of confusion. He simply waved at her and continued along. He smiled at the thought of how Jimmy would react.

'_All in good time, you genius, you.' _Gary congratulated himself silently.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the problem, I kinda didn't see a use in the 'Note' chapter, so I deleted it, being too lazy to fix it afterwards, I didn't realize you guys couldn't comment on Chapter eight, which was only confirmed when Big A1 pm'd me. :L ANYHOW, you guys can comment on this chapter!!! So please take that to your advantage; meaning, let me know how you liked the last chapter too! I'll have a surprise for you later on. ;) ~MM**


	10. Like a ROCKSTAR

**A/N: What did I tell you? Though...this isn't quite a surprise...if it is...REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten: Like a ROCKSTAR!**

Jimmy and Petey were sleeping on the beds when Gary got in, probably too burned out to carry on; Petey was sleeping on his homework, and Jimmy was sprawled on Gary's bed with a Gameboy set on his chest. Shrugging, Gary decided to just push Jimmy off and go to sleep, seeing as Parker invited himself to sleep on the couch. Around the same time the following morning, all four boys sat up and waved at each other. Jimmy simply shrugged when he found himself on the floor.

Parker went through his list of things he needed.

"So, you guys...I only need about thirty more grams...ahh, better make it a pound instead...I'm afraid we might run out too fast...Then again, it depends on how many people want to come. That and a couple of more sixties..." Parker trailed off into his thoughts.

"Don't worry, man. I'll get it. I don't feel like going to class this morning." Gary frowned. He stood up and started making his way towards the door. When he opened it, there was Constantinos who knocked on Gary's forehead instead of the door, with his eyes closed from nervously. "Const...seriously?"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to do that...sorry. Er...can I ask if I heard this correctly?" Gary raised a brow. "You're selling...y'know...pot, now, right??"

"And you heard this from..." Gary asked, he didn't plan on having people find out so quickly...not at least until he was a little further into his actual plan.

"I just assumed...because I saw you give stuff to...oh! Those three, in there!.....Yeah, I was the only one that saw it......Because I'm creepy that way, okay? Now, please, do you think you can sell me some? Er... here." Constantinos nervously gave Gary ninety dollars.

"Sure you just don't wanna make it an even hundred? Look, I have the last twenty grams divided evenly...and I just woke up, I don't wanna guess how much you need." Gary said smoothly...he was quite the salesman when he needed to be. Constantinos complied, taking out another ten dollar bill. Grinning, Gary took it and gave Constantinos one of his bags. "Thank you, pleasure doing business with you."

Gary walked by him and left a nervous Constantinos behind to stare at Parker, Jimmy, and Petey. He waved, and said, "So, err....wanna smoke a joint? Ahh...never mind...." He said as he walked away quickly, leaving behind three confused faces.

Before Gary left the school grounds, he sold the rest of it to Cornelius. Gary was surprised, and he was starting to wonder if selling so soon was a good idea or not. Shrugging it off, he went to go find Norton, who was at the Shop.

"Hey, Norton. I need to see you for a sec." Gary called out to him. There was no one in the shop just yet, and as expected, Gary found Norton under his car. "You were right, I'm all out. You think I could get....oh say...a pound or two?"

This startled Norton; his head hit something under the car as he slid himself out from under it. "What?" Norton spat. "I don't know if I can do that, for just the price of an ounce."

"Look, here's your cut of _my _profits, and the money you need to return to Johnny, presumably." Gary shrugged, handing Norton a wad of bills. "I'm not ripping you off or anything, besides, it's for a birthday. You could just have fun there, if you're going. I'm not so much of a party person anyways."

"Fine...here. It's in my back pack...they're already organized into pounds...so I'll know if you take more than you're supposed to." Norton said, sliding back under the car.

"Alrighty, Nort." Gary smiled, taking out two pounds and leaving, whistling a tune.

* * *

Parker was pacing around in the Beach Clubhouse; he was anxious to see how many showed up. So far, no one. He looked at his watch again. His flyer said six, it was six thirty eight. Sighing, he was going to leave, when he opened the door to a group of confused looking people. There was maybe eighty or so, wandering around on the dock, below it, and smoking up by the water. Smiling, he said,

"Hey, the party's in HERE!" Parker smiled broadly. Everyone looked up, smiling and making their way into clubhouse. Parker grinned as he followed his party people and went behind the bar. He plopped his CD in and turned it up all the way. [let's get this motherfucker tipsy, oh yeah! We gonna get this party tipsy]. People cheered, and started dancing around. People lined up and cheered one another on to take more shots. "YEAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PARKER!!!" People called out, in almost complete unison.

* * *

Roxanne was pacing around in her dorm room, debating on actually going to this 'party' or not. She pulled out a couple of clothes; a black Motley Crue tee that slung across her shoulders, with a purple plaid skirt with a pair of pink and purple legwarmers that went a little over her black high heels. She quickly put her hair up in a messy ponytail, touched up on her mascara and such, and left. When she arrived, she was greeted with the sound of distinctly loud music. She found her way up to the door of the Clubhouse...she half contemplated on knocking before realizing that would be dumb; it was too loud for anyone to hear her. So she walked in.

* * *

Gary plopped on a navy blue button up shirt and left it unbuttoned because he had a white tank top on underneath, not tucked in of course. He wore black pants and a pair of sneakers. Petey wore a black tee shirt and jeans, and Jimmy wore an Aquaberry shirt with a green tie and cream pants.

Deciding that was good enough, they set off to go to the clubhouse. Gary wondered about the amount of people. Petey wondered if he was going to be forced to drink, and contemplated on how he'd react; coolly or panicky...coolly was the way to go, lest he look like an idiot. Jimmy wondered where Zoe had been for the past week.

When the three walked in, people cheered as Parker pointed towards them, particularly Gary. Gary took out the two pounds and people crowded around him, selling him out in minutes flat...though that didn't quite matter seeing as people would be sharing anyways. The three made their way to the bar where Parker was taking shots, one for each year he'd been living. And one for good luck.

"Parker, Parker, Parker!" The crowd cheered. Parker slammed down the last shot glass and put his hands up in victory, even though he knew this would come up later, literally.

"Hey, guyyss!" Parker slurred. "Glad y'could make it! You, you got any weed left?"

"Uh...just sold it all." Gary chuckled softly at the birthday boy.

"Awwwh MAN!" Parker pouted, "Hey!! Who's sharing with the Birthday Boy?!"

People crowded around him and they were _just_ about to start a match down when Earnest stepped up. It seemed he was waiting for Gary to arrive.

"Gary, you didn't come to the library like you said. So instead of previously planned challenges, I've arranged a special one, just for today." Earnest grinned, it looked unnatural. "Take a seat."

Gary raised a brow at the nerd; this certainly wasn't a part of his plan for tonight. He took a seat, seeing Petey and Jimmy off in their own crowd chugging away.

"We are going to determine who is the better of us, one on one. These are courtesy of Cornelius." Earnest smiled as he picked up a tray of joints and a sixty of Captain Morgan dark rum. Gary was still slightly confused, but then laughed.

"Seriously, Earnest? I thought you'd choose something you have and actual advantage with." Gary grinned. Earnest looked at him with the utmost certainty he'd ever seen Earnest use. "Ah, I guess so."

"You are going to regret this." Earnest concluded before downing a shot and lighting a joint after, finishing it and taking another shot.

"Not before you do, Earnest." Gary winked and downed a shot to catch up to Earnest.

After first bottle was gone and the joints where too, they were replaced by the crowd they didn't realize was there until then.

"Give it up, already damn you." Gary slurred, smiling. He was far from finished, but little did he know, so was Earnest. Earnest picked up the shot glass again, and started a new round. By then, people were picking sides. The people that cheered on Earnest were mostly because they thought it'd be funny if he actually won.

"Not soFAST, dear Gary...pace yourself!" Earnest slurred, slamming down the last shot glass, after they were done half of the second bottle. Earnest stood up, then fell back down, he was out cold.

"Aww...it's over already?" Gary slurred out, he stood up, looked around, smiled and sat down on the couch. He was singing along to the song that was playing. [Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now...] when he got pulled up by some chick. Trying to focus his eyesight, he gave up and moved with the beat.

"It's been awhile since I've seen _you_, Gary..." The girl whispered, quite loudly because of the music, in his ear. Gary recognized this nasally voice immediately. He pulled away, trying to come up with something intelligent to say to that when he received a flash back about a memory with Christy he'd rather forget; his first time. He opened his mouth, which was greeted with hers, and emptied his stomach in the open mouth.

"EWWW GROSS!!!! What the FUCK Gary!?" Christy yelled, puking back Gary's mixed with her own.

"My sentiments exactly, dear..." Gary slurred as he wandered off, dancing. Petey saw this and stumbled over to Gary.

"Dude, that was HILARIOUS!" Petey garbled at Gary. "dude, I'm fucking WASTED...we should do this more often. HA! Who knew being friends with you would turn out so fucking awesome!! Iloveyouman!!!" Gary smiled at him when Petey put one arm around Gary's shoulder before falling over. Gary's face hit the ground, grumbling something about 'faggot' he stood up and dragged Petey over to the corner, where he wouldn't be trampled.

* * *

Roxanne was smiling dumbly as she felt the alcohol course through her. She was moving with the beat of the music when he stood in front of her. She looked up into ice cold blue eyes. He pulled her closer, away from her personal space. She didn't care. A song she loved popped up. [Party like a rock, party like a rockstar...]

His head lowered to her height, and he whispered something in her ear. She immediately stopped dancing and slapped him. Gary saw this, blurrily of course, but laughed anyways. Just not at how he reacted. Bif raised a hand right back at her, when Parker punched him. Bif spewed all over Parker, which angered Parker and caused him to yell something incomprehensible at him and hop on top of him, punching him anywhere he could. Derby kicked Parker off of Biff.

"Parker, that is quite enough." Derby said stiffly.

"Oh, I'M SORRY, am I hitting your boyfriend too hard, isn't that your job, you kinky little bastard....?" Parker said indistinguishably. Derby understood him, somehow and gave him a good kick in the face. Parker just looked back up at him, unfazed for the moment, knowing he'd feel it in the morning.

"You're piss drunk, Parker, I shall forget what you're saying." Derby inhaled sharply. "This is _why_ I said-"

"Get outta here, you're not fucking welcome here anymore. From what III hearrr...GARY'S got this hangout now!!! And I'm DAMNED proud of that!! My fucking pauper _friend,_ that one is."

"Come on, men. We have no benefit of degrading ourselves any longer." Derby clapped, his little cronies following behind him, all but Tad. "Tad, I said come on."

"No...I'd rather stay here. I don't care if it's not okay with you. I'm staying.....Stop being a little bitch about it. I wanna stay." Tad harrumphed. Sniffing, Derby turned on his heel and left, the others filing out.

All eyes were on Jimmy after they left, wondering how he'd react mostly. Jimmy just gave a look of utter confusion.

"Gary!? What the hell man...isn't it enough you took the nerds hangout? Duude..." Jimmy looked at Gary with a hint of anger in his eyes; the rest was clouded over with inebriation.

"What can I say? I got bored, egged that fuckers house...I didn't wanna fucking clean it up, so I challenged him and beat him. From what I understand...he beat the shit out of you after I got sent to that place...so technically, this is my hangout now." Gary grinned devilishly. "Now, if you don't mind...I'm a bit too drunk for this...." Gary wandered towards the bed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roxanne just stood there, utterly confused. Somehow, she felt this was her fault. But she couldn't pin the reason why it was. Shrugging it off, she turned to see a VERY wasted boy smiling at her.

"Couldn't help but wonder what my friend said to you." Parker grinned. "He's normally a gentleman...yes...very well mannered, when he's drunk however..."

"He made a very crude comment on my sexual ability...I found it offensive." Roxanne scorned. "I've had enough of that shit..."

"Whaddya mean?" Parker was merely curious. "Like....guys fighting over you and shit? Or something like that?"

"Ah...nothing...I think I'm going to go back to my dorm now..." Roxanne looked around for her roommate, remembering she left the dorm before Roxanne made up her mind.

"Looking for Beatrice? She left with Constantinos or something..." Parker waived it off.

"Oh...ew..." Roxanne laughed at the gross thought. "Well, I think..."

"NOT YET!!! You must pay a toll of...uh...ten shots!!! Say 'aye aye Captain'." Parker grinned, handing her his hand and leading her to the bar.

"Fine....I mean 'AYE AYE CAPTAIN!'...I uh...dammit." Roxanne gulped down four shots as quickly as she could. But just when she was going for her fifth, the door burst open and for a second she thought the party was busted. Technically, she was right.

"Alrighty boys...Y'know what to do." Edgar yelled, he was drunk as well, so it was safe to say so were the rest of the townies that followed. They walked in with baseball bats and hit each of the Greasers, which caused uproar in the rest of the crowd; they jumped up and started punching and kicking, until they were out of there. Most of the townies stayed as long as they could; deciding a fight was worth the extra ten or so minutes. Someone fell on top of Gary, startling him into consciousness.

"What the fuck?!" Gary half yelled, still feeling the need to desperately sleep. Confused, he threw the person that landed on him and flopped back to sleep. "Trying to fucking sleep here..."

Within a matter of minutes, the beach clubhouse was townie-free, and the party resumed, minus a few unconscious greasers. Roxanne knelt down by one greaser; had been the one a townie with a sleeveless orange shirt hit in the face, and from the looks of it, it was pretty hard too. She poked him, being drunk, not knowing anything better to do.

"Hey...You okay there?" Roxanne dumbly asked the unconscious being. She kept poking him until she got a muffled response. "Just making sure you're still alive." She said as she dragged him towards a chair and leaned him against it. Once she set him against the chair, he sprung to life, the alcohol still showing in his eyes. He grabbed her arm and asked,

"What time is it!?"

"I don't know?! What's your name?" Roxanne smiled at the person she was proud of poking. "You look familiar!"

"Ah...oh...Ricky. You're...?" Ricky grinned crookedly at her.

"Roxanne!" She smiled back.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He offered, "I gotta go back home...my mom'll flip. I could walk you to the school though...it looks dark out..."

"Yes, that tends to happen at night." Roxanne smiled, deciding it was quite the night for her; she was done for the night. As it was for a lot of people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARKER!!!" Roxanne yelled before leaving, a few others followed suite.

* * *

**A/N: That was probably my longest two chapters, ever. EVER! Well, at least posted pretty close to one another. And probably the most fun I've had writing in awhile. I feel a sense of accomplishment. Though no one seems to care, because they aren't really reviewing!! I know there are more people reading than I think. Show you care by REVIEWING!!!! PLEASE!? :D ~MM**


	11. What

**A/N: I've been having a writer's block...It's been stupid. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: What.**

Gary awoke with that tingling feeling of falling into the bed. Grumbling, he kept his head on the pillow for a couple of minutes. When he sat up, his nausea caught up to him.

"Ugh! The hell!?" Gary fought to keep the remnants of last night at bay; Jimmy and Zoe were lying on the bed with the blanket half covering them, and no clothes covering the rest of them. Stumbling out of bed, Gary silently vowed to not go to another party for awhile. Or at least not get that smashed again.

Gary looked around, wondering why he was still in the Beach house. He saw Parker lying on the ground with his arm over his head, Petey slumped in the corner, Tad on a bar stool with his head on the counter, and various Greasers lying around on the floor. Half laughing, he poked Parker up.

"Hey...hey, Parker! Get up buddy." Gary grinned at the boy that opened his eyes blearily at him. "Have fun at your party last night?"

"Yeah...I think so. I don't remember much." Parker laughed, sitting up, searching his pockets. His wallet was still there, and that was all that mattered. He pulled out a joint and lit it, right where he was on the floor. He motioned for Gary to sit down beside him and shared. "Do you remember what you did?"

"Not really. I remember pulling Petey over to the corner...er...I was in and out of it last night." Gary recalled with some trouble, while thoughtfully inhaling. Now he really didn't want to party that hard for awhile; he could've messed up his plans for all he knew.

"Well, Earnest over there-" Parker motioned over to an unconscious Earnest, Gary didn't notice there before. "- he kinda challenged you to a drinking contest. He just sorta passed out there...no one wanted to touch him; he started puking after. And I think that those lame townies showed up anyways. I remember everyone beating them out of here...And Roxanne was looking for you...apparently."

"Weird. Wait, I remember that, Earnest got Cornelius to buy me out yesterday...before I went to pick up again...Didn't think it'd be used 'against' me..." Gary smirked at the memory, then a random memory flowed into his head; Christy trying to make out with him and his reaction. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea again, he succumbed to it, crawling to the garbage can and letting it all out. Parker greeted this with a laugh.

"I didn't think you could hold up that much, mate. Seriously, I was surprised I didn't have to call an ambulance this year." Parker grinned.

"This year?" Gary inquired.

"Well, yeah...last year, Pinky got too wasted and fell off that little balcony in the Harrington, but the thing is, they were more worried about how much she drank rather how badly she was hurt." Parker looked puzzled.

"So, why was Roxanne looking for me?" Gary remembered out loud.

"I dunno... she just asked. I thought she had a thing for you...until she left with Ricky. It's a pity, a pretty little thing like that with that asshole." Parker shook his head slightly.

"I thought you were friends with the greasers." Gary stated; he was slightly surprised with two parts of his statement. He certainly didn't see that coming, Roxanne with Ricky.

"Meh, mostly just Peanut, Norton, and Johnny." Parker remarked. "I could care less about the others; they're all jerks to me because I wear this gay thing. Fucking blueberry. Why can't they just call it 'Blueberry', sounds less gay than 'Aquaberry', kinda the same, I just don't like the name of it...Aqua, reminds me of that stupid band my sister always listened to."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll be going back to the school, I feel gross." Gary said, looking down at the freshly accumulated puke on his shirt. Grimacing, he puked in the trash can again when he saw a white stain on his left pants leg; putting the pieces together from where he woke up on the bed. "Fuck that's nasty."

"Oh gross." Parker noted on the stain as well. "Well, see ya! I'd buy new pants if I were you."

Gary gave a quick wave and left, shaking his head gravely on his way out.

* * *

Roxanne woke up, warm and confused. She sat up too quickly, which rewarded her with a spinning feeling mixed with a hammer hitting her head. She saw a face framed with messy hair that looked like the hair products weren't washed out quite yet. She didn't recognize him. So she poked him.

"Hey, you! You!" Roxanne prodded at the unconscious person, when a feeling of déjà vu hit her. She remember doing this the night before. "Hey, wake up!"

The person moved, and opened his eyes. A look of confusion greeted her own.

"Hello...and you might be...?" The boy inquired. "Wait a sec...I remember, you're Roxanne. Do you remember me?" He grinned. Confused, she shook her head. "Oh, well... don't look at me like that, we didn't do anything. You just sorta came here with me because your roomie went and locked the door. Don't you remember? Oh well, I'm Ricky. Nice to meet ya again."

"Pleasure. I guess I thought it necessary to sleep in your bed." Roxanne frowned. "Well, it seems awkwardness always finds me, I'll be leaving you to your...whatever it is you do."

"Ohhkay then...well, see you around, you awkward girl." Ricky grinned at her and gave a wave before taking off his jacket and tossing it to the ground, and flopping back to sleep. Realization hit her; she didn't know where she was going in this house. Not wanting to wake him back up, she silently left the sleeping boy and walked into the hallway.

While walking around looking for the front door, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she looked at a lady that looked in her mid-forties with wavy brown hair and in a house robe. The lady jumped slightly at her presence.

"Oh, well, hello there...I wasn't aware Ricky brought home a...ahem... 'friend'..." The woman said quietly, walking by her to knock on Ricky's door. "Ricky, wake up." Sounds of frustration and stumbling about could be heard from behind the door, when it gave a small click and his face could be seen. He looked over his mom's shoulder to see a confused looking Roxanne.

"Yeah...?" Ricky smiled slightly at his mother; who was quietly muttering something to him. He shook his head every now and then. More mutterings. "Hey, calm down. No! No we didn't. God mom. I don't know. Fine. Okay. I was drunk. So was she; her roommate locked her out and she's here now because her other friends were at that party last night. Sheesh. Okay, okay."

His mother gave a weak smile at her before disappearing to what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Sorry. She's kinda easily pissed off. Whatever, you look lost. Yeah, I know, you didn't think a greaser would have a house like this. I'm the only one that's not living in the tenements, so the guys are usually always here." Roxanne nodded like she understood what he was talking about. "I'll just show you to the door." He put his hand on her back, making Roxanne feel slightly uneasy at the contact. He seemed too nice.

"Well, I'll see you around...Sorry." Roxanne apologized, for what remained unclear to her. She made a solemn promise to herself to not party that hard for a really long time.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted this chapter here so you could see the morning after. :P**


End file.
